Juegos del destino
by Aiko Hyuuga-Chan
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga es cambiada de Instituto gracias a malas experiencias en su anterior preparatoria. A su primer día, un inesperado suceso la une a Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Qué será de estos dos personajes a partir de entonces?/ SasuHina.
1. Primer capítulo

**G**enero: Romance - Humor - Drama.

**P**areja principal: SasuHina.

***** "Hablan"

***** _"Pensamientos"_  
**  
* **_«Recuerdos»_

* * *

**G**_ames oƒ_** F**_ate._**  
**

.

.

**.**

**P**rimer **c**_apitulo_.

El viento mecía sus cabellos mientras más avanzaba por aquellas calles que poco a poco eran más habitadas. Admiraba fascinada las enormes casas que la rodeaban pero aún así extrañada por lo diferente que era a su antiguo hogar.

Hace no más que dos semanas que se había mudado allí por problemas que no quería recordar. Se podría decir que a partir de allí empezaría su nueva "vida", como solía decirle su primo Neji, y a final de cuentas había aceptado que era lo que más le convenía. Además no era como si estuviese sola, pues su mejor amigo aún la seguía apoyando. Así es, él había viajado con ella para acompañarla, solo por dos semanas, para que todo le fuera más fácil y recién la semana siguiente a esa se iría para empezar las clases en su ex Instituto. Entre tanto, ella le ofrecía su casa para que se quedara allí.

Shino Aburame había estado junto a ella en todos los momento habidos y por haber: buenos, malos, neutrales y hasta en los más difíciles aunque también tuviera sus problemas. Recordaba como al enterarse del fallecimiento de su madre él había ido con ella de inmediato, ofreciéndole su hombro para que se desahogara, diciéndole sin palabras que no estaba sola. Aunque siempre respetando sus espacios.

Al igual que en aquel momento ahora se encontraba a su lado, un poco más adelante que ella pero aún así mirándola de reojo para asegurarse de que estuviese bien; y lo confirmó al ver cómo el de gafas movía su cabeza unos milímetros, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Inevitablemente dejó salir un sonara risa, como solo ella sabe hacerlo, al ver que sus pensamientos eran acertados. Al igual que Neji, él era todo un hermano mayor.

–¿Estas bien? – Preguntó el Aburame imperturbable, como siempre. Ella no hizo más que asentir junto con una sonrisa aunque estaba más que segura que él podía oler su nerviosismo y casi inexistente miedo. Bien, exageraba, pero entonces ¿Cómo era que la miraba con desconfianza? O es que acaso en verdad ella era tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto. –Entraré contigo – Dijo volviendo su mirar al frente, pasando por alto la mirada perturbada de la ojiperla.

–N-No hace falta, Shino-kun – Se adelantó aclarar mientras sonreía nerviosa y movía con rapidez sus manos frente a ella, negando. No quería causarle más molestias. Además, si él entraba junto con ella lo haría todo más difícil, no soportaría el verlo irse y saberse de nueva cuenta sola. –S-Solo estoy algo nerviosa. L-Lo normal, cualquiera e-en mi lugar lo estaría si... Tuviera que volver a empezar de vuelta.

Lo último lo dijo en una voz tan baja que dudaba que el Aburame siquiera la escuchara. A quién engañaba, él siempre escuchaba todo aunque ella hablara lo más bajo que pudiera, ¿cómo le hacía? Vaya dios a saberlo. Si él en algo era bueno era en escuchar. Quizás no hablaba mucho pero siempre que lo hacía decía lo acertado, siempre dando consejos como si de un sabio se tratara. Se podría decir que en sus momentos de silencio él se la pasaba analizando la vida, aprendiendo de los errores de los demás en vez de los suyo. Sí, para colmo aprendía de los errores de los demás.

–Tartamudeaste. – Dijo Shino al tiempo que volvía a retomar su caminata. Más la Hyuuga solo lo miro con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una gota de sudor en su nuca ¿Es que nunca lo podría engañar? La conocía tan bien que hasta lo consideraba injusto. Siempre fijándose en pequeños detalles. Oh bien, no era pequeño ese detalle pero... ¡Era injusto! –Hace tiempo dejaste de hacerlo. – Dijo imperturbable el Aburame haciendo que su amiga volvería a la realidad. Era verdad, el que lo hiciera otra vez era una clara muestra de que estaba realmente nerviosa. –Entraré contigo, Hinata.

–Pero...– Iba a continuar pero a final de cuentas terminó encogiéndose de hombros, sabiendo de ante mano que sería inútil seguir discutiendo con él. Por ende, rendida, solo se limitó a caminar junto a él.

¿A dónde se dirigían? Su padre la había inscripto en el Instituto Konoha al considerarlo el mejor para ella. No había sido difícil el entrar gracias a la influencia de su apellido pero aún así dio su mejor esfuerzo en el examen de ingreso, siendo su nota una de las más altas. Se podría decir que esa era la parte fácil del cambiarse de Instituto. Pues, lo más difícil sería el integrarse. Además, tendría que pensar algo para evadir las preguntas de la clase ¿Por qué?

Al tener diecisiete años cursaría el tercer año de preparatoria, por lo cual de seguro las preguntas del porqué de su cambio no tardarían en aparecer. Era bastante raro que alguien se cambiara en su ultimo año, no era algo que se viera todos los días. Aunque ¿a quién le iba interesar? De seguro ya se conocían todos y no querrían hacer nuevas amistades. Ella no sería más que el bicho extraño y raro entre todos ellos.

Suspiró y se dio un golpe mental al pensar tales estupideces. Ese era el cuarto colegio al cual la cambiaban, debería de estar acostumbrada. Además, era parte de crecer o al menos eso le había dicho su primo ¿Qué diferencia habría esta vez? La diferencia era que su mejor amigo no se cambiaría junto con ella, no al menos esta vez.

Al salir de sus pensamientos para comenzar avanzar más tranquila, y pensar que no faltaría mucho hasta que llegaran, los nervios, como siempre, no tardaron en hacerle una mala jugada. Por inercia bajó su mirada hacia el uniforme del Instituto que llevaba puesto y sus mejillas no tardaron en encenderse. Un grito de sorpresa escapó de su boca al ver que la camisa se apegaba a su cuerpo, marcando su muy proporcionado busto y ni mencionar la falda. Se vio tentada a desmayarse al ver que esta le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del muslo.

¿En que estaba pensando cuando se puso ese uniforme? En lo mismo, pero se le había olvidado en cuanto su hermana menor la había apurado diciéndole que llegaría tarde y que su amigo la esperaba impaciente abajo. Ahora que se lo ponía a pensar... ¿Shino impaciente? Eso era imposible, ella la había engañado.

El Aburame al escuchar el grito de su acompañante, y sentir que no lo seguía, se detuvo. Al girarse y encontrarse con una muy avergonzada Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír bajo la gran campera de cuello que tapaba la mitad de su rostro. Se acercó hasta ella con tranquilidad para después quitarse la campera y entregársela a ella. Quedando solo con una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, unos jeans negros y sus típicas gafas oscuras.

–Arigatou. – Agradeció Hinata junto con una sonrisa al tiempo que cerraba la cremallera de la gran campera, la cual le quedaba tal como un vestido. A eso era lo que se refería antes, él siempre siendo así de atento con ella.

.

.

**.**

Al igual que los anteriores años junto a él se encontraba un extrovertido rubio y una muy cabreada pelirrosa discutiendo ¿Es que nunca cambiarían? Era en vano hacerse esa pregunta cuando la respuesta la tenía recalcada frente a sus ojos: jamás.

Chasqueó la lengua en sus dientes y enterró sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme mientras caminaba a paso normal. Suspiró con cierto aire de fastidio al saber que este año no sería diferente a los anteriores y, por lo cual, las chicas no tardarían en molestarlo a penas y pisara la entrada del colegio al cual había concurrido desde hace años. Lo único diferente sería que quizás habría nuevas "fangirls", más jóvenes que él claro está. Pues, dudaba que alguien entrara al tercer año.

Sentía como sus amigos no lo seguían pero aún así no se detuvo. Al contrario, siguió divagando entre sus pensares. Pensando en la empresa de su padre, en su hermano mayor o en su madre y las moletas amigas que ésta tenía. Así es, había dejado que ella se juntara con alguna loca que la convenció de participar en un "club de lectura". No le veía el problema a que hiciera sociales pero lo que sí le molestaba era el que sus amigas trataran de hacer sociales con él. Por muy joven que fuera y ellas muy viejas aún así seguían insinuándoseles y para colmo su madre se reía en vez de decirles algo.

Por lo general él suele aprovechar aquellas insinuaciones pero esas mujeres no le gustaban, prefería al menos alguien que roce los treinta años de edad. No es como si fuera un mujeriego, es más, él trataba de evadirlas pero con tales insinuaciones y como hombre que es tenía ciertas necesidades. A los catorce años había tomado esa decisión ya que las hormonas no lo ayudaban a resistirse a la tentación que podría ser una mujer. Él era un hombre ¿Cómo no iba aprovechar el que las mujeres lo buscaran?

Aún así, eso no quería decir que tuviera una novia. En su corta vida todavía no se había puesto de novio ni tenía en sus planes hacerlo, todavía. Aunque nunca faltaba la chica que alardeaba el serlo luego de haberse acostado con él. Como ejemplo podía poner a Karin Uzumaki, la prima de su mejor amigo. Ella se consideraba la líder del club de fans, que quién sabe lo habrá inventado, y su novia aunque le hallara explicado, palabra por palabra, hasta lento, que no lo era ni lo sería. Tal parecía que aquello le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro.

–¡Oye, teme!– Ahí escuchaba como tantas veces la escandalosa voz de su mejor amigo rival. Escuchó los pasos del rubio corriendo hacia él y un gruñido de parte de Sakura. Aún así no hizo el mínimo intento de voltear a verlos pero sí gruñó al sentir el brazo del Uzumaki rodear su cuello. –¿Este año también elegirás basquet?– ¿De dónde había venido esa pregunta tan estúpida? Más solo se limitó asentir con calma pero con cierta molestia porque ¿Por qué este año se le ocurriría cambiar de deporte o grupo? –¡Ah! Que coincidencia ¡Yo también! Como todos lo años...

–Hmp.– Se limitó a "decir" el azabache. Ahí el idiota de Naruto diciendo lo obvio y estupideces ¿Por qué no seguía discutiendo con Sakura en ves de molestarlo a él con cualquier tema estúpido para tomar charla? –Y tú Sakura, ¿qué harás es te año?– Preguntó desinteresado, sabiendo que ella era la siempre cambiaba de grupo.

–No lo sé...– Dijo la pelirrosa, mirando al Uzumaki con recelo ¿Por qué lo hacía? Porque él siempre seguiría siendo un cerdo el cual no medía lo que decía. Aunque, ¿por qué le afectaba el que él quisiera ver a otras chicas?

–¡Eso es mentira-ttebayo! – Gritó el Uzumaki apoyando su cabeza en ambos brazos ¿Por qué le mentía a Sasuke? Quizás porque tenía miedo de que le contestara lo mismo que él. –Sakura-chan quiere elegir la clase de baile o ¿Danza? como sea... – Explicó frunciendo el ceño al no recordar bien el nombre. – No le veo lo malo, al contrario, nos conviene. Podría un día ir a buscarla y de paso ver algunas de las chicas de esa clase... Dicen que son muy lindas.– Terminó pensativo pero junto con una pícara sonrisa.

Sasuke solo suspiró. De seguro por eso se encontraban discutiendo hace rato pero no iba mentir, le causaba cierta gracia el que la pelirrosa estuviera celosa de su amigo. Aunque en realidad, eso era imposible. Iba a opinar algo a favor en la teoría del Uzumaki pero la voz de este se lo impidió, diciéndole el que mirara algo o alguien.

–Son gra-grandes... – Dijo el Uzumaki mirando a una chica de cabellos azulados que caminaba junto a quién le importa quién era. El rubio vio que llevaba el uniforme del Instituto y de sus ojos se vio una extraña luz mientras movía en descenso y ascenso su cabeza, siguiendo el ritmo de los pechos de la que, aseguraba, sería su nueva compañera. Pero su embelesamiento terminó al ver que ella paraba y se los cubría. Iba a decir algo en broma en contra de ese acto pero se quedó sin aire al reconocer al hombre que se detenía y le tendía su abrigo, ni hablar de su garganta que se secó al recordar a la única mujer que conocía con ese color de cabello. –Yo... La conozco-ttebayo.

–Claro, dobe. – Habló con media sonrisa el azabache mientras observaba como la chica se ponía el abrigo de ese hombre, el cual le quedaba como un vestido y cubría la curvas que antes apreció. No le iba a creer tal estupidez a Naruto ¿Por qué una chica linda como lo era ella, lo admitía, iba a conocer al dobe o siquiera hablarle alguna vez? Era estúpido siquiera considerarlo.

–¡Es verdad! – Rebatió con el ceño fruncido el rubio pero en vez de seguir discutiendo, como siempre lo hacía, una idea se le ocurrió y sonrió triunfante. –Ella era mi novia cuando tenía siete años...– Escuchó como el azabache y la pelirrosa reían y él solo trató de ignorarlos. –Y sé que es ella porque el que va a su lado se llama Shino y era su mejor amigo. – Vio como la pelirrosa rodaba los ojos y él solo sonrió. –¡Ya sé! Si no me creen la iré a saludar-ttebayo.

–Hmp... Ahórrate la humillación, dobe – Le recomendó el azabache divertido ante la cara de pánico que había puesto la pelirrosa. No entendía el porqué se comportaba así pero no era algo que le incumbiera.

–Es verdad, Naruto. – Dijo Sakura restándole importancia al asunto. Era imposible el que Naruto la conociera. De seguro quería alardear algo en frente de Sasuke. –Parece de nuestra edad.

–Y lo es. – Aseguró Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja, no le importaba si le creían o no. Él sabía que la conocía. –Hmp... – Bueno, sí le importaba y era exactamente por eso que ahora marchaba hacia la peliazul con paso decidido.

Sasuke miró divertido como Naruto detenía a la chica para comenzar hablar con ella. Vio como él la abrazaba amistosamente, como si de un reencuentro de viejos amigos se tratara y se sorprendió al apreciar como ella con las mejillas sonrojadas le correspondía. Tal parece que no mentía después de todo y por curiosidad, dirigió su mirar a la pelirrosa que al igual que él miraba con incredulidad la escena para después fruncir el ceño. Si no la conociera diría que estaba celosa. Pero ¿Ella celosa de Naruto? Era imposible.

–Hmp... No mentía después de todo. – Dijo el Uchiha al aire, desinteresado.

–No, no lo hacía. – Aceptó con el ceño fruncido la pelirrosa al ver como esa chica se sonrojaba a cada comentario que le hacía el extrovertido rubio. No pudo más que desviar la mirada y comenzar a caminar con la cabeza bien en alto, pasando por alto la leve risa de parte del azabache. El que él hablara con su ex novia no le afectaba en nada. Podría charlar por horas con la peliazul y a ella no le importaría.

–Ahí viene. – Dijo deteniendo a la pelirrosa que miró con enojo al rubio que venía con una gran sonrisa y rascándose la nuca. Miró entretenido a la pelirrosa que aún seguía con el ceño fruncido y se vio tentado a burlarse de ella. No es que como si él hiciera eso seguido pero descubrir que ella estaba celosa del rubio le hacía gracia. –¿Piensas hacerle una escena de celos? – Susurró al momento que un Naruto sonriente se colocaba en medio de ambos y apoyaba sus manos en sus hombros.

–Vieron que no mentía – Comentó triunfante saludando con la mano a la ojiperla que con timidez le devolvía el gesto para retomar su caminata. –No ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo igual de tímida. – Habló más para sí mismo que para sus amigos.

–¿Tímida? – Preguntó la pelirrosa alzando una ceja. Por el cuerpo que tenía y como venía al natural alardeando su cuerpo y el abrazo que le correspondió muy animada al rubio no le parecía para nada tímida.

–Sí. – Contestó mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, extrañado por la actitud de la pelirrosa. Quizás estaba en "sus días" y por eso se comportaba tan extraña. –Cuando éramos más chicos ella se desmayaba cuando estaba cerca de ella y hasta a veces tartamudeaba. Al principio pensé que era porque era rara pero cuando me preguntó para salir me di cuenta que era porque le gustaba. – Siguió explicando el rubio, sabiendo que sus dos amigos lo escuchaban atentamente. –Y ahora que su cuerpo se ha desarrollado hasta eso le da vergüenza. Supongo que por eso se puso el abrigo de Shino...

–Eso es absurdo, Naruto. – Rebatió pensativa la pelirrosa, más tranquila al saber que no tenía otras intenciones con la peliazul o al menos eso quería creer. –Cualquier mujer mataría por tener el cuerpo que he visto.

–Exactamente. – Le dio la razón el Uzumaki mientras miraba hacia ningún punto fijo y sonreía al recordar su infancia junto a ella. –Ella no es cualquier chica.

–Las personas cambian, Naruto. – Habló el Uchiha luego de haber escuchado al cursi de su mejor amigo hablar. Vio que el Instituto estaba cerca y aceleró más el paso. –Ahora es una completa desconocida para ti.

–Siempre tan positivo... – Dijo sarcástico el Uzumaki acelerando también el paso.

Aunque como todos los años antes de pisar siquiera el instituto fingió horror mientras cerraba los ojos y en cámara lenta estiraba un pie para pisar el suelo. Pero su actuación no duró mucho ya que una pelirrosa impaciente lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, llevándolo hasta dentro mientras una vena resaltaba en su sien y el rubio gritaba a los cuatro vientos que lo dejaran "libre". Quizás por eso Sasuke había acelerado el paso, para que no lo vieran cerca del rubio mientras hacía tal estupidez.

.

.

**. **

Distraídamente llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla para comprobar la temperatura de esta, solo para descubrir que aún seguía sonrojada.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo no veía a Naruto? Hace menos de diez años, si no calculaba mal. Recodaba el coraje que tubo que emplear para poder decirle lo que sentía por él en su infancia. Nunca se había dado ningún beso o algo por el estilo con él, aunque uno o dos picos habrá habido. Aún así eso había quedado en el pasado pero siempre seguiría siendo su primer amor, uno que la defendía de los niños que siempre la molestaban. Y al parecer no había cambiado nada, aún tenía esa sonrisa que brillaba hasta en la oscuridad.

También había crecido, ahora era todo un hombre. Uno bastante atractivo, por cierto. Negó con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban y veía como el rubio la saludaba desde lejos. Correspondió el gesto al tiempo que su mejor amigo reía por lo bajo. De vez en cuando él solía hacer eso: reír en voz alta. Aunque solo ella tenía el privilegio de poder escuchar su risa, la cual era desconocida y un completo misterio para muchos. Inevitablemente hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos al saber que se burlaba de ella.

–No ha cambiado nada – Dijo el Aburame viendo de reojo a su amiga ¿Es que un amor de infancia había revivido? Después de los problemas que tenía su amiga con los chicos que esté con Naruto no estaría nada mal. Ahora que sabía que él estaba allí y que no había cambiado en nada podía estar tranquilo en dejarla sola allí. Además, si Naruto estudiaba allí quería decir que otro hombre de confianza lo hacía. –Vi la misma cara de enamorada que tenías a los siete años.

–¡Shino-kun! – Gritó tapándose el rostro con ambas de sus manos, comenzando a correr hacia el Instituto. Entre tanto su amigo la miraba con una sonrisa al ver que aún seguía sonriendo después de todo. Más su semblante cambió a uno de seriedad al percatarse que la actitud infantil de la ojiperla llamaba demasiado la atención de los jóvenes que concurrían allí. Aceleró el paso para poder acercarse a ella. Pues, ella era como una hermana para él, aún una niña inocente y esperaba ser lo suficiente intimidante como para que nadie, si quiera, la mirara.

Al entrar, la preceptora Shizune la había guiado hasta el patio del instituto, junto a otros estudiantes, para darle un folleto sobre sus horarios y grupos extra escolares. Les dio el clásico discurso de bienvenida para luego despedirlos y decirles que se marcharan a sus aulas.

–Espere, Hinata-chan – La llamó Shizune amablemente y ella caminó hacia ella junto con Shino. Después de todo no sabía donde se encontraba su aula. –Como es nueva Gaara-kun le mostrará el Instituto. Él es uno de nuestros mejores estudiantes y por solo esta semana será, digamos, su guía. Hasta que se adapte.

–Hai. – Contestó amablemente la Hyuuga mientras miraba a Shino de reojo, quién aún seguía junto a ella. Era increíble. –¿Y dónde...?

–¿Hyuuga Hinata? – Preguntó un chico pelirrojo que se situaba junto a Shizune. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y él se la devolvió. O al menos un intento esta, igual a la de su primo. Digamos, una mueca algo extraña para volver a su rostro serio. –Soy Sabaku No Gaara. Un gusto.

–Igualmente. – Estrechó su mano con él y Shino se acercó aún más a ella. Volvió a reír ante la actitud guarda bosques de él y dirigió su mirada a Shizune, quien miraba con una ceja arqueada a su mejor amigo. Ahí lo echarían. –Shino-kun ya se irá.

–Está bien. – Dijo la preceptora para luego despedirse amablemente del Sabaku No y ella. Al perecer estaba muy apurada.

–Sígame, Hinata-chan. – Y sin más comenzó a caminar tras él.

La clase debería de estar empezando, por lo que primero le mostraría cual sería el aula y en los recesos se volvería a juntar con ella para mostrarle el resto del Instituto. No hablaron mucho en el camino, y era algo tenso el ambiente. Con Shino sobre acercándose a su persona y él más alejado pareciera que ella y su mejor amigo no eran simples amigos. Además, el silencio era un poco incomodo.

Al llegar a la clase, antes de entrar él le dio un sobre con la combinación de su casillero y le comentó que en el receso le diría cuál era. Como todo un caballero abrió la puerta para darle paso a ella primero, haciéndola sonrojar, y, de paso, también dándole el paso a Shino. El pelirrojo cerró la puerta tras de él y se dirigió hacia su banco, dejándola a ella parada delante de toda la clase. Casi se desmaya al ver que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella y el profesor la miraba cruzado de brazos sobre el escritorio.

–¿Y bien? – Habló el profesor, rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que las mejillas de la ojiperla se tiñeran de un sutil rojo. – Háblanos sobre ti ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Hyuuga Hi-Hinata. – Logró sacar el habla. Vio como el profesor movía su mano para que prosiguiera y sintió como su nuca se humedecía ¿Qué más podría decir? Se aclaro la garganta y mirando a Shino por el rabillo del ojo prosiguió. –Soy nueva aquí y me mudé ha-hace poco. Eso... Es todo. – Vio que el profesor asentía y le señaló un banco al fondo, junto a la ventana, que se encontraba vacío. Pero cuando iba avanzar el profesor la detuvo con su voz.

–¿Ese abrigo está en el reglamento del Instituto? – Preguntó sabiendo ya cual era la respuesta. Vio como se le colorearon sus mejillas y esperó paciente a que se lo quitara. Más la voz de un tercero se hizo presente.

–Hinata tiene frío. – Dio como simple respuesta el Aburame salvando a su amiga.

–¿Tu eres su novio? – Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara el maestro, haciendo que por primera vez en su vida el de gafas se sonrojara. –Pues, lamento decirle que ya no puedes estar aquí.

–¡Shi-Shino-kun no es mi novio! – Aclaró Hinata con todo su rostro coloreado mientras negaba con insistencia con sus manos frente a ella. La clase rió ante aquel acto y solo basto una mirada del maestro para que todos volvieran a silenciar. Aunque siempre hay alguno que no entiende el mensaje.

–¡Ha! ¡Shino, eres tú bastardo! – Gritó un joven parándose de su banco, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. El profesor iba a decirle que se volviera a sentar pero este ni se inmutó y caminó hasta ellos, ignorando olímpicamente al cual era su maestro. –Yo sabía que los conocía de algún lugar.

–Nunca cambiaras Kiba. – Dijo el de gafas haciendo que el susodicho hiciera un puchero para luego dirigir su mirar a la joven que estaba junto a él. Amplió más su sonrisa y sin pensárselo dos veces la abrazó con fuerza.

–¡Hinata! – ¿Es que no le importaba que el profesor lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo? Pues, no. La clase se había convertido en una reunión de viejos amigos. –Has crecido. – Dijo el Inuzuka abrazándola cada vez con más fuerza. Pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al descubrir que a su amiga le había, quizás, sobre crecido el busto. Ahora entendía el porque tenía tan holgado abrigo. Se separó de ella y la miró con una cálida sonrisa mientras le revolvía el cabello. –Ahora lo entiendo. No has cambiado nada, Hinata.

–Bien, bien. – Dijo el profesor ya cansado de esa reunión. –Ha, ya nadie me toma en serio. Señorita ¿Puede quitarse el abrigo?

Y no tubo de otra más que asentir y hacer lo que el profesor le indicaba. Al terminar de sacarse su abrigo se lo tendió a Shino, quien se lo comenzó a colocar, y en un intento por cubrirse sostuvo su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha. Sintió como el Inuzuka la miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y al escuchar un silbido de alguno de los que serían sus compañeros su rostro adquirió aún más color.

–Oe, oe ¿Quién fue el maldito? – Preguntó el Inuzuka poniéndose delante de la ojiperla. Su vista vagó por toda la clase deteniéndose en una cabellera rubia para luego sonreír pícaramente. –Hinata ¿Te acuerdas del oxigenado ese? – Las mejillas de ella tomaron aún más color y él lo tomó como un sí. –¿No me digas que aún te sigue gustando? Tú y tus gustos raros.

–¿A Hinata-chan le gustaba Naruto-kun? – Preguntó curioso el profesor. La clase ya había perdido toda clase de seriedad y después de todo era el primer día de clases. Tenía que conocer un poco más de su nueva alumna.

–Fueron novios, Kakashi-sensei – Le comentó al profesor mientras revolvía los cabellos de su vieja amiga. Todos exageraban ese hecho, apenas y tenían siete años cuando fueron novios. Se podría decir que no era nada que fuera realmente serio. –Puede sentarlos juntos. Me han dicho que era una buena estudiante en su anterior Instituto y podría orientar al oxigenado. – Terminó guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

–¡Deja de decirme así, Kiba! ¡Ni me he teñido el pelo!

–¿Quién te ha dicho eso, Kiba? – Preguntó el Aburame curioso. Hace tiempo no veía al Inuzuka. Hace un año fue la última vez ya que se lo había cruzado en un centro comercial, sin Hinata.

–Varias veces me crucé con Kenta y me ha preguntado por Hinata. Claro, yo no sabía nada de la desaparecida de mi amiga y salió como tema de conversación. Me habló de que ella seguía siendo igual, que se había puesto más linda, que tenía el tercer mejor promedio de la clase, entre otras cosas. Claro, hasta que se volvió a cambiar de Instituto y él tampoco sabe nada de ti, Hinata. – Terminó de contar el Inuzuka, pasando por alto la mirada de completa seriedad del de gafas.

El Aburame miró el reloj y se dispuso salir de la clase. No sin antes despedirse de su amiga y el Inuzuka. Ese tema de conversación no le apetecía demasiado, ya después tendría tiempo para hablar a solas con Hinata y Kiba, no era el momento para hacerlo, no en frente de toda la clase. Solo el escandaloso de su amigo podía hacer eso.

–Sakura-chan, ¿Podrías dejarle el lugar a Hinata-chan? – Fue lo último que escuchó, el Aburame, del profesor antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él y dirigirse hacia la salida del Instituto.

.

.

**. **

Segundo y último receso.

Uchiha Sasuke miraba indiferente el como todos sus compañeros asfixiaban a la nueva estudiante desde el marco de la puerta. Al lado suyo se encontraba una furiosa pelirrosa y un distraído rubio que miraba preocupado a su vieja amiga y ex novia.

A final de cuentas, ella había terminado por sentarse en el ante último banco del lado de la ventana. Ya que había insistido en que Sakura debía de quedarse en su lugar. Le divertía la expresión que tenía su amiga. Estaba celosa y de Naruto Uzumaki ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Lo más raro era que ella no se daba cuenta y menos el dobe del Uzumaki. Pero de todas formas a él eso no le incumbía.

¿Qué le has visto a Naruto para salir con él? – Escuchó como una joven le preguntaba a la ojiperla e inevitablemente sonrió con burla. Sí, esa pregunta también se la hacía él. Pero ya lo había dicho el Inuzuka en el principio de la clase: ella tenía gustos raros.

–¡Entonces Naruto fue tu único novio! – Escuchó que un chico gritaba a los cuatro vientos, sorprendido. Él también se encontraba sorprendido, y ni hablar del Uzumaki que se echó a reír en cuanto escuchó aquello. Escuchó como su amigo repetía que ella seguía siendo igual de cómo la recordaba para luego alejarse de ellos. Argumentando que la iría a salvar de todas esas incomodas preguntas.

–¡Ya! Dejen a Hinata-chan en paz. – Gritó el Uzumaki llevándose a la nombrada del brazo. Llegó hasta el marco de la puerta y se detuvo para luego abrazarla por el cuello con un brazo, haciéndola sonrojar. –Ellos son Sasuke y Sakura. – Dijo señalándolos. El Uchiha solo asintió y la pelirrosa desvió su rostro. –Él es un antisocial, así que no te molestes en tratar de hablar con él. Sakura-chan es muy amable, pero tienes sus días. – Terminó con una sonrisa, la cual no duró mucho ya que cierta pelirrosa no tardó en golpearlo por su comentario.

–¿Naruto-kun estás bien? – Preguntó preocupada la Hyuuga mientras el Uzumaki se sobaba la cabeza.

–Eso do...

–Él está bien– Contestó la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos. –Hinata-chan, ¿Piensas elegir algún grupo?– Preguntó desinteresada. Tenía que saber cosas de la ex novia de su amigo, aunque su noviazgo no halla sido nada serio y fuera cuando tenían a penas siete años.

–Uhm... Pensé en anotarme en el de baile pero hay un p-problema. Así que no lo sé. – Dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y bajando su rostro. Por lo que le había dicho Gaara y Kiba sobre el vestuario que tendría que usar no estaba demasiado segura.

–Yo no te imagino usando ese tipo de ropas... – Soltó el Uzumaki pensativo. Imaginándose a la ojiperla con ese tipo de ropas no tan inocentes. En cambio, la pelirrosa solo sonrió con ternura y levantó su rostro.

–No te preocupes por la ropa. No muestran más de lo necesario, Hinata-chan. – Al parecer lo que decía Naruto era verdad, ella realmente era tímida. Entre tanto, sus amigos la miraban con una ceja arqueada ¿Y ese cambio de humor? –Puedo acompañarte anotarte ahora, yo también estaba pensarlo anotarme al club de baile. – Le regaló una cálida sonrisa para luego volver su expresión a una de enojo y mirar al rubio cabeza hueca que tenía como amigo. –¿Y por qué no te imaginas a Hinata-chan usando esas ropas? Ella es una mujer y puede ponerse linda ¿Sabes?

–Sakura-chan... – Malditos cambios de humor de las mujeres, eso no se lo esperaba. La nuca le sudaba. –Yo no quise decir eso. S-Solo...

–Hmp. Vamos Hinata-chan. – Dijo la pelirrosa tomándola de la mano y llevándosela consigo. Hombres, sin ningún tipo de tacto. Además, necesitaba saber algo más de la tímida chica, estar entre chicas y no entre hombres.

–Sakura-chan debe estar acompañada de Andrés... – Era lo más lógico ¿Porqué tantos cambios de humor? Ella estaba en su días y se las agarraba precisamente con él.

–Puede ser. – El Uchiha solo se encogió de hombros. Él tampoco entendía demasiado a las mujeres. –O como tú dijiste: "tiene sus días".

–Puede ser – Terminó aceptando el Uzumaki. Más, mientras lo pensaba, una pelirroja llegó a su rango de visión haciéndolo poner en alerta. –Teme, ahí viene Karin.

–Tsk... – Ahí se terminaba su paz –Vamos.

.

.

**.**

El ruido de la campana anunció el final de las clases de ese día. Tomó toda clase de útiles que se encontraban en su banco y sin tardar se dirigió hacia la salida del aula. Más un brazo la detuvo, dio vuelta su rostro y se encontró con la gran sonrisa de su viejo amigo o, por qué no, amigo.

–¿Ya te vas? – Preguntó el Inuzuka mientras tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba a caminar junto con ella. Ignorando las replicas de ella, de que podía llevar sus cosas. Que estaba bien.

–Hai. Shino-kun y Neji nii-san se preocuparan si no llego pronto. – Dio como simple respuesta mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Kiba, dándose por vencida.

–Si quieres, puedo llevarte a tu casa. – Vio que ella iba a decir algo al respecto y prefirió interrumpirla. De todas formas iría con ella. –No es problema para mi. Además, podríamos hablar más. Contarme de tu vida, que ha sido de ti en todo este tiempo.

–Pues, yo tengo mucho que contarte pero creo que este no es lugar. – Guardó sus útiles en su casillero y siguió caminando hacia donde se encontraba el de Kiba. –¿Y que ha sido de ti?

–Tienes que contarme cómo y cuando dejaste de tartamudear. – Cerró su casillero y sin ningún pudor abrazó con un brazo su cuello para comenzar a caminar. Quizás hace tiempo que no se veían y no se conozcan tanto pero cuando eran chicos siempre eran así. –Yo no tengo nada que contar. Uhm... Veamos. Tengo una novia muy linda, y si la relación tiene futuro: no lo sé. No te aseguro nada. Me tatué colmillos en mis mejillas y Akamaru está gigante. Además de eso no tengo nada nuevo.

–¿Todavía tienes a Akamaru? – Preguntó curiosa. Él solo asintió con una sonrisa y abrió la boca para hablar maravillas de su can. Más un gritó lo interrumpió, haciendo que volteara para ver con una sonrisa a una hermosa chica que corría hacia él.

–¡Kiba-kun! – Se escuchó el grito de una rubia de ojos azules mientras ladeaba su brazo con insistencia y corría por el gran pasillo para luego colgarse del cuello del Inuzuka y besarlo sin reparo alguno. –No me esperaste. Vendrás conmigo hoy ¿Verdad?

–Hinata, ella es mi novia: Ino – Dijo con una sonrisa el Inuzuka mientras la sostenía por la cintura. Entre tanto, la Hyuuga solo lo veía sonrojada. –Ino, ella es una vieja amiga: Hinata.

Una sonora risa escapó de sus labios y tendió su mano para estrellar la de la chica de ojos perlas. –Te vi hoy al principio de la clase y cuando los demás te asfixiaban con todo tipo de preguntas. Es todo un gusto. Etto... ¿De verdad Naruto ha sido tu único novio? – Y la misma pregunta que le repetían se volvía hacer escuchar.

–Hai. – Contestó con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, haciendo que la rubia volviera a reír.

–Gomen, Hinata-chan pero ¿Puedo robarte a tu amigo por hoy? – Interrogó con una mirada suplicante, haciendo que la que ahora riera fuera la ojiperla, que asentía para después apreciar divertida el como arrastraba a su amigo hacia fuera. Diciéndole gracias mientras más se alejaba.

–¡Adiós Hinata! Mañana prometo acompañarte hasta tu casa.

Y sonriendo caminó hacia la salida del Instituto, no quería atrasarse y preocupar a Shino. Podría haber ido con ellos pero no era nada cómodo el estar de terceros o de sobra.

A final de cuentas, había exagerado en un comienzo. Pues, todos eran muy amables y el que estuviera Naruto y Kiba allí hacia todo aún más fácil. Sakura y Gaara habían sido, también, muy amables con ella. Con Sakura había terminado por anotarse en el club de baile, sorprendiéndose al ver que había la misma cantidad de chicos como de chicas. Aunque le avergonzara el bailar en pareja, aceptaba, algo que Sakura había sacado como tema de conversación, los chicos que también habían acudido anotarse eran atractivos. No lo iba a negar.

La pelirrosa le había contado que conocía a Naruto desde la secundaria y que, desde entonces, ella, Naruto y Sasuke eran muy buenos amigos. Como un tema de conversación le había comentado el como eran ambos: completamente opuestos. Pero aún con sus diferencias se llevaban muy bien. También, supo de parte de ella que había estado enamorada en un principio de Sasuke pero que era algo del pasado. Ya que hoy simplemente lo veía como un gran amigo. De Naruto, no dijo nada que no fuera sus pro y contras. Permitiéndole el que se riera de algunas anécdotas del rubio.

Al bajar lo escalones del Instituto sintió el celular vibrar bajo su bolso y sin demora contestó la llamada. Como supuso la voz de Shino era la que le hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea. Aunque también se escuchaba su primo, que le preguntaba si ya había salido.

–Hai, estoy saliendo, Shino-kun. – Contestó mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos del Instituto. Más la voz de su nii-san se lo impidió, diciéndole el que se quedara allí que él iría a buscarla. –Estoy bien, nii-san. Yo puedo ir sola.

Mientras discutía con su primo y Shino, y al poco rato también su hermana, se fijó en que las calles eran menos habitadas y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían marchado. Escuchó como su primo le decía que ya había salido de la casa para ir a buscarla y suspirando también comenzó a caminar, ya se cruzarían en el camino. Aunque de seguro la reprendería por esa decisión.

Una cuadra alejada del Instituto sintió que la observaban. Trató de ignorar esa, de seguro, paranoia suya y continuó con su caminar. Entonces una voz la detuvo, diciéndole que se detuviera y ella la conocía muy bien esa voz ¿Cómo olvidar al que _era_ uno de sus amigos?

–¡Hinata! – Escuchó que le gritaban para que se detuviera y se maldijo por no haberle hecho caso a su primo o amigo. No era momento para estar asustada. Solo tenía que seguir caminando sin mirar hacia atrás. –¡Cuanto tiempo, Hinata!

–¿Kenta-kun? – Dejó escapar su nombre junto a un quejido al sentir una dura pared chocar con su espalda. Miró asustada al chico que se encontraba frente a ella. Era rubio con el cabello desordenado y tenía unos hermosos ojos jade. Más no era el único que se encontraba allí, venía acompañado de dos chicos que tenían sujeta sus muñecas, lastimándola.

–¿Estás asustada? – Le preguntó con burla y dejando escapar unas cuantas carcajadas, ignorando el que ella empezara a forcejear. –Deberías estar contenta por verme ¡Hace tiempo que no nos vemos! Aunque no sé si porque solo así debía ser o porque tú me evitabas, Hinata.

–Duele ¡Suéltame Kenta-kun! –Gritó volviendo a forcejear. Sintió como los sujetos que la sostenían tomaban su hombro para también sostenerla de allí y las manos de Kenta fueron a su cintura, asustándola.

–Estás más linda de lo que recordaba, Hinata. – Decía mientras la miraba sin reparo alguno y comenzaba acariciar su cintura, ascendiendo hasta rozar el costado de sus pechos y luego volver a bajarlas. –Me gustas. Siempre me gustaste.

–¡Ha! – Gritó al sentir como apretaba sus pechos. Quería alejarlo, más no era posible, no podía. Neji se estaba acercando. Él iba a venir a salvarla como la anterior vez ¡Pero el no iba a poder con los tres juntos! –¡Suéltame!

–¡¿Por qué gritas?! – Apretó con fuerza su seno derecho con rabia al escuchar lo ella decía. Ellos eran grandes amigos, eran novios. Ella le había dicho que nunca lo dejaría solo y era mentira. –Yo te amo, Hinata. No te quiero lastimar ¡Pero tú no entiendes! ¿Por qué te sigues escapando? ¡¿No eras mi novia?!

–¡Nunca fui...! – De nueva cuenta él apretaba con fuerza uno de sus pechos, con aún más fuerza. Comenzó a moverse con más insistencia, queriendo escapar. Vio una mano en el hombro de Kenta, empujándolo hacia atrás para luego golpearlo. Haciendo que los sujetos que la sujetaban la soltaran y fueran atacar al recién llegado.

–¿Estas bien, Hinata-chan? – La voz de Naruto llegó a sus oídos, alertándola. Kenta, desde el suelo, tocó la sangre de sus labios para levantarse e intentar golpear a Naruto. Más una cabellera azabache lo impidió, dándole un golpe en la cara primero a él para luego dirigirse a un segundo que intentaba golpearlo. Naruto se encargó del tercero tirándolo al piso y antes de que se levantaran alertó a su amigo. –Tsk... Llévate a Hinata, Sasuke. Los distraeré.

–¡Vamos! – Tomando de la mano a la ojiperla comenzó a correr lejos de allí, casi arrastrándola.

Hinata giró su cabeza para ver si los seguían pero un tirón de parte de él la hizo volver mirar hacia el frente. Estaba preocupada. Tanto por Naruto como por Kenta. Él era su amigo, había estado junto a ella quizá tanto como Shino. Pero él había cambiado, algo había pasado con Kenta que había comenzado a lastimarla. Él se enojaba a cada que hablaba con otro chico. Quería estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo y hasta la había acusado de haberlo engañado con Shino. Golpeándola al preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, recibiendo como respuestas que no se haga la tonta, preguntándole el porqué pasaba tanto tiempo con Shino entonces.

Un gruñido llegó a sus oídos y miró con preocupación al cual ella reconocía como Sasuke. Él dobló en una esquina para luego empujarla en un callejón o algo parecido.

–Nos siguen – Dijo simplemente para tirar su mochila a un lado y hacer lo mismo con la de ella. La empujó en una de las paredes y agarrándola por la cintura la besó. Iba a preguntarle qué era lo que estaba haciendo pero la respuesta llegó a ella cuando una voz conocida llegó a sus oídos.

–Los de ese Instituto no pierden el tiempo. Vamos. – Terminó de decir Kenta para seguir avanzando. El Uchiha se acercó más a su cuerpo, haciendo que un quejido de dolor saliera de sus labios al sentir como apretaba uno de sus pechos. Su cabeza y desde la posición en la que la besaba impedía el que se viera los rostros de ambos.

Unos minutos estuvieron en la misma posición hasta que el Uchiha consideró que ya deberían estar lo suficientemente lejos. La miró con curiosidad. Ella estaba sonrojada y agitada, más ahora lo que le preocupaba era el quejido de dolor que ella había soltado. Iba a preguntarle pero su celular vibró y sin perder tiempo lo cogió.

_(Están cerca del colegio. Llévate a Hinata a tu casa, yo llamaré a Kiba para que me dé el numero de Shino y la valla a buscar. Luego te alcanzo.)_ – Leyó el mensaje para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tomar su mochila y el bolso de ella.

–Sígueme, iremos a mi casa. – Demandó mientras comenzaba a caminar. Más ella solo lo miró con inseguridad. –Tsk. Naruto irá luego y también tu amigo. Luego explicarás quienes eran esos sujetos.

Asintiendo, lo siguió. Esperaba el que Neji no se preocupara al no encontrarla. Ahora le causaría molestias a otras personas por no hacerle caso y esperar, pero ¿Cómo iba ella a saber que él sabía donde estudiaba y había mudado? Todo lo que había hecho su padre y demás por ella ahora no servía para nada.

Más lo que no sabía era que no todo pasa por nada.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado n.n_

Un nuevo fic SasuHina y espero lo lean y les guste.

Saludos!


	2. Segundo capítulo

**G**enero: Romance - Humor - Drama.

**P**areja principal: SasuHina.

***** "Hablan"

***** _"Pensamientos"_  
**  
* **_«Recuerdos»_

**(**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama**)**

* * *

******G**_ames oƒ_****** F**_ate._

.

.

**.**

**S**_egundo _**c**_apitulo_.  
_  
«Nerviosa. Sí, esa era la única emoción dentro de ella en aquel momento ¿Razones para estarlo? Pues, vaya que tenía las suficientes._

_Como primera razón podría poner el que frente a ella se encontraba, sentado en una silla, un chico que la miraba de tal forma que hasta llegaba a incomodarla. Pues, hace exactamente quince minutos que yacía en el mismo lugar y con los brazos cruzados, quizás, analizándola. Como segunda razón era el que temía lo que decidiría hacer su primo luego de su desafortunado encuentro con Kenta. Otra, era el que seguro la reprenderían por no quedarse a esperar por que fueran por ella, pero ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? Si mientras esperaba las calles, de seguro, estarían vacías como para que Kenta se le presentara._

_Entre otras razones más estaba el que le preguntarían quién era Kenta y ella tendría que contestar, lo menos que podría hacer luego de que la salvaron de quién sabe qué le podría hacer él. Y lo que alimentaba, aún más, su nerviosismo era que se encontraba en la habitación de un chico, de alguien que era de su sexo opuesto ¿Cómo no estar nerviosa?_

_Hay que sumarle, también, el silencio incomodo que se había formado en el habiente._

_–Tsk... – El azabache chasqueó la lengua con sus dientes haciendo que con ese simple sonido la ojiperla diera un brinco en su cama. Inevitablemente sonrió ante esa acción que provocó en ella pero solo duró unos segundos, ya que, cansado de esa situación, se levantó de la silla en donde se encontraba y caminó hasta ella. Apreciaba el silencio pero éste solo lo desesperaba. – Hyuuga Hinata, ¿No?_

_–Hai. – Contestó la ojiperla en un susurro, mirando con cierto temor los oscuros ojos del Uchiha._

_–¿Te hicieron algo? – Preguntó parado frente a ella, con su cabeza ladeada hacia abajo para poder mirarla ¿Qué tanto se tardaba Naruto? Si él estuviera ahora allí se estaría ahorrando el actuar como detective. Ella solo sintió cómo sus mejillas se encendían y con rapidez agachó su rostro para luego negar con fuerza. –¿Estás segura? Si mientes..._

_–No me hi-hicieron nada. – Aseguró aún clavando su mirada en el suelo. Podía sentir que él aún la estaba observando, sin perder de vista cualquier movimiento que ella hiciera. Escuchó cómo suspiraba y cerró los ojos aliviada al pensar que le había creído._

_–Hmp. Si no me lo dices tendré que hacer algo que no quiero... – El azabache levantó su rostro para que lo mirara y se obligó a no sonreír al ver el miedo que él le provocaba a ella. Eso era nuevo, nunca una mujer lo había mirado con miedo, sino todo lo contrario. – ...Y no creo que tú lo quieras._

_–¿Eh? – Si no fuera porque Sakura le había dicho que él no era lo que aparentaba estaría hasta temblando de miedo. Más se repitió el que no actuara como una tonta, el que él dé miedo no quería decir que fuera una mala persona. Como prueba de que no lo era podría poner el que la había "salvado" y hasta dejado entrar a su casa hasta que alguien la fuera a buscar. Pues, todos se empeñaban en que no fuera sola a ningún lugar y ella no tenía cómo contradecir ello después del reciente suceso._

_–Hmp. – Suspirando se inclinó hacia ella y apoyó una de sus manos en las ropas de la cama, casi acorralándola. No estaba para juegos y así hacía las cosas él, pues de igual forma ya se lo había advertido. Tomó el mentón de ella para levantar su rostro y se volvió a obligar a no reír al verla tan roja como un tomate. No era el momento de reír y mucho menos con lo que iba hacer. Aunque le daba curiosidad ¿Qué estaría pensando la pervertida? –Te lo advertí. – Susurró en su oído para luego apretar uno de sus pechos._

_Un grito de dolor inundó aquella habitación seguido de un golpe seco. Más Sasuke solo ignoró el dolor en su mejilla y frunció el ceño al saber que la habían lastimado. Él lo había visto todo con Naruto en una esquina, así que sabía que si tenía algún daño tenía que ser en ese lugar por muy vergonzoso que fuera. Además, cuando él antes la había apretado también se había quejado._

_–¿Te duele? – Preguntó mirándola de reojo. La ojiperla solo desvió la mirada haciéndolo gruñir y obligándolo a tomar eso como un sí. Fue por eso que ahora se volvía a inclinar sobre ella aunque solo para que la ojiperla retrocediera en la cama. –Tsk. Déjame ver. – Dijo mientras forcejeaba y trataba de poder alcanzar el borde de la camisa que portaba. __Si lo que ella tenía no era tan grave se podría ir de su casa apenas Naruto llegara o antes de que su madre lo hiciera. No estaba dispuesto a tener una desconocida en su casa tanto tiempo._

_Unos cuantos minutos forcejearon. Sasuke sin ningún éxito en su cometido y Hinata teniendo éxito en mantener sus manos alejadas de su cuerpo. Más la gente inoportuna nunca falta, por lo que la madre de Sasuke, intrigada por los ruidos, no tardó en subir a su habitación. Ahí pasaba lo que él tanto temía._

_–Oh por dios. – Susurró Mikoto tras la puerta de la habitación. Si sus oídos no le fallaban lo que escuchaba eran gemidos de una mujer y un hombre. –Mi hijo está perdiendo su virginidad... – Concluyó Mikoto ¡Su pequeño estaba con una mujer en su cuarto!_

_Escuchó como los quejidos aumentaban y se debatió si abrir o no la puerta e interrumpir a su hijo, buscando una excusa para dar al interrumpirlo. En su vida Sasuke había traído a una muchacha en la casa y el hecho de que lo hiciera sin si quiera presentarla, sino directamente llevarla a su habitación, era decepcionante. Esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando pero dudaba que estuvieran jugando al ajedrez. Aunque al escuchar el como su hijo gruñía se vio tentada a entrar en la habitación._

_–¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! – Gritó Mikoto al entrar a la habitación con el ceño fruncido. De inmediato abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a su hijo encima de una chica, la cual tenía todo el rostro rojo y parecía estar paralizada. Sasuke solo maldijo su suerte pero de inmediato cambió su reciente preocupación por la ojiperla, quien se había quedado pasmada con la llegada de su madre. No iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad._

_–Por fin. – Dijo Sasuke, levantando la camisa de la ojiperla bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. La joven solo alcanzó a golpearle la mejilla antes de ser envuelta por la oscuridad, ya había aguantado demasiado de ese día._

_Mikoto vio como su hijo intentaba desabrocharle el sostén a la joven, para colmo frente a ella, y no pudo más qué fruncir el ceño. –¿Qué crees que haces, Uchiha? – Preguntó tomando la muñeca de su hijo, justo cuando logró desabrochar el sostén de la chica. De inmediato tapó los ojos de Sasuke al ver como los senos rebotaban al ser liberados. De cualquier formar Mikoto solo pensaba en una cosa ¿Cuándo su hijo había aprendido a desabrochar un sostén?_

_Lo escuchó gruñir y farfullar algo de que lo dejara verla, que estaba lastimada, llamando la atención de su madre ante esas últimas palabras. Aún tapándole los ojos dirigió su mirar a la inconsciente joven, notando un gran moretón en cierta parte del cuerpo que la hizo sonrojar. Suspiró aliviada al saber que había mal interpretado las cosas y confiando en que su hijo no le había provocado esa herida decidió salir con él de la habitación, sin despegar su mano de sus ojos, para preguntarle cómo se la habían provocado. Pues, que ella estuviera lastimada no era excusa como para mirarla en esas condiciones._

_–Tsk... – Una vez cerrada la puerta Mikoto soltó a su hijo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. –La gente normal golpea la puerta. – Dijo en defensa, mirando hacia otro lado. Recordaba ahora porqué nunca llevaba chicas a la casa ¿Qué parte de que ya tenía diecisiete años su madre no entendía?_

_–Uchiha Sasuke, eso no justifica lo que acabo de ver. – Con los brazos cruzados miraba reprobatoria a su hijo menor._

_–No había nadie y ella estaba lastimada, no le pensaba hacer nada. – Dijo fastidiado. Era verdad, en cuanto puso un pie en la casa nadie se encontraba en ella. De otra forma nunca hubiera subido a la chica a su habitación y menos le interesaba. Simplemente quería revisarla para saber que nada tenía y echarla de su casa apenas Naruto entraba. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, lo que estuvo por hacer quizás sí estaría mal. Que da, solo cuenta la intención ¿No? Él no tenía malas intenciones con la chica._

_–Como sea Uchiha... – Le hubiera dado un discurso pero en ese instantes abrió los ojos sorprendida al recordar a la joven en la habitación de su hijo. Se había desmayado y ella ahí de tranquila hablando con su hijo. Sin esperar tiempo se adentró a la habitación, cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Sasuke antes de que entrara. –Quédate ahí y contéstame lo que te preguntaré._

_–Tsk..._

_–¿Qué le pasó? – Preguntó Mikoto a través de la puerta mientras acomodaba a la Hyuuga en la cama para después comenzar a revisarla. Tapó su pecho con las sabanas y se dirigió al baño de la habitación de su hijo por una crema. Al volver y ya que su hijo no contestaba se detuvo analizar a la joven. Fijando su mirar en los finos rasgos de su rostro. –Es muy bonita, Sasuke._

_–Hmp. – Ignorando el último comentario de su madre decidió contestar su pregunta. –Unos chicos la molestaron, parecían de mi edad. – Contestó aunque poco y nada entendía lo que había sucedido. –Uno la lastimó... Tsk. Pregúntale cuando se despierte._

_Escuchó los pasos de su hijo alejándose y miró preocupada a la joven. Lo que le había dicho Sasuke no era nada bueno. Más solo se dedicó a esperar a que ella reaccionara. Ahora se daba cuenta de que él no tenía intenciones más allá de ayudar a la chica. Aún así le parecía raro, nada que él soliera hacer. Como madre que era conocía a sus hijos y Sasuke no era de esos que ayudaban a necesitados o heridos._

_Con el tiempo Sasuke se había hecho frío, antipático, severo y lo orgulloso, sino recordaba mal, desde muy joven lo había tenido. Respecto al porqué del cambio de su hijo, de ser un niño tierno a un chico frió, no lo sabía. Ya se había acostumbrado a esa actitud de él, una contraria a la de Itachi, su hijo mayor. Lo relacionaba con que había salido a su padre y por eso lo dejaba pasar. Por eso no dejaba de pensar que el que él se preocupara y se tomara el tiempo de traer y "revisar" a una chica a su casa era porque algo le había llamado la atención. No se quejaba, por un momento pensó que con esa actitud nunca sería abuela, si es que Itachi tampoco se conseguía una novia._

_Con esa conclusión, muy lejos estaba de saber la verdadera razón de que ella estuviera allí._

_Los minutos pasaron y en el momento en que la muchacha comenzaba a parpadear el timbre de la casa se escuchó. Recibió con una sonrisa a la desorientada ojiperla y los gritos de cierto rubio conocido para ella no se hicieron esperar._

_–¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó Mikoto ayudándola a incorporarse._

_–Hai. – Contestó con las mejillas sonrojadas por la atención que la mayor tenía puesta sobre ella. De pronto recordó el suceso causante de su desmayo y miró perturbada a la señora que se encontraba sentada a su lado ¡Que vergüenza! –N-No... Lo que vio... Yo... N-No es lo que..._

_Rió ante su reacción y sonrió pícara. –Descuida. – Dijo Mikoto mientras le entregaba un vaso de agua para que lo tomara. La miró de reojo y se atrevió a decir lo que hace minutos rondaba por su cabeza. –No pareces una mala novia. – Terminó por aceptar con una radiante sonrisa y un dedo en su mentón._

_Iba a guiñarle un ojo pero se vio interrumpida al verla toser insistente como si se hubiera atragantado. Comenzó a palmearle la espalda mientras volvía a reír con fuerza. Hubiera seguido bromeando y molestando a la pobre niña pero otra tos insistente la desvió de sus planes. Volvió su rostro a la puerta para encontrarse con un Sasuke atragantado mientras le pasaba una bebida a Naruto para que la sostuviera. Más no venían solos, junto a ellos se encontraba un chico de la misma edad de Sasuke mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hijo._

_Analizó al chico unos segundos para después desviar su atención de éste a su reciente descubrimiento. Las ganas de reírse le aumentaron al darse cuenta que su hijo se había atragantado al escuchar sus palabras. "Evil" se dijo así misma con gracia mientras se auto decía que Mikoto era una buena chica._

_–Hmp. – Aclarando su garganta Sasuke decidió dirigirse a la mal pensada de su madre. –No es mi novia. – Se adelantó aclarar con rapidez el Uchiha y con tono fastidiado. – Hyuuga, tu primo está aquí y quiere hablar contigo. – Fue directo al grano. Aunque al ver como su madre se acomodaba en la cama junto a ella decidió agregar: –A solas._

_–Está bien. – La mujer se irguió en su lugar para alcanzar a su hijo. Ya cuando estuvo a su lado tomó su hombro y comenzó a empujarlo hacia fuera. Si ella se iba lo mismo haría él. –¿Tú eres el hermano de la novia de mi hijo? – Preguntó antes de salir, dirigiéndose al Hyuuga. Pues, tenía un gran parecido con la chica que yacía en la cama, en especial sus ojos._

_–¿Qué dice Mikoto-san? – Naruto rió al ver la cara descompuesta de Neji Hyuuga ante el comentario de la madre de su amigo. Amaba a esa mujer. –¡Ja! Neji es mi cuñado no el de Sasuke. – Terminó por comentar en broma el Uzumaki, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara en su lugar. Entre tanto el Hyuuga usaba de todo su auto control para no herir al Uzumaki. Ese rubio no había cambiado nada. Recordaba todo lo que tenía que hacer para alejarlo de su prima cuando eran más chicos._

_–Tsk. Dejen de decir ridiculeces. – Interrumpió el Uchiha a su madre y amigo. Siempre se empeñaban en hacerlo quedar mal. Amaba a su madre pero ella no debía de abusar. Por lo que arrastrándolos los llevó hacia fuera._

_Cerraron la puerta tras de sí y bajaron hacia la sala. Fue en ese momento que Mikoto decidió el ponerse seria para hablar sobre lo ocurrido con la joven. Algo demasiado malo debió pasar para que su hijo la trajera a su casa si su otra conclusión no era acertada. Aunque cuando iba a preguntar sobre el tema Naruto se le adelantó hablar._

_–No podemos hacer nada. – Dijo con frustración Naruto mientras se recostaba sobre el sillón. Los demás allí presentes solo lo miraron esperando que prosiguiera. No era que ese tema le interesara a Sasuke pero ya estaba involucrado. –Neji me contó en el camino que él es menor de edad, todavía tiene dieciséis. – Suspiró. –Solo nos queda evitar el que vuelva a pasar._

_–No entiendo. – Habló Mikoto luego de la explicación de Naruto. Poco conocimiento tenía de lo ocurrido con la chica, aún no sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido._

_–Unos chicos atacaron a Hinata-chan y la tocaron. – Soltó de sopetón lo ocurrido el Uzumaki y el Uchiha solo lo fulminó con la mirada. Con lo exagerada que era su madre eso era lo menos que tenía que decir. Y no se equivocó, pues al ver a su madre ésta tenía la mirada preocupada que él había imaginado. –Y como uno de ellos la conoce la cambiaron de colegio. Así que esta no debe ser la primera vez._

_–Era amigo de Hinata, antes no había llegado tan lejos. – La voz de ultra tumba de Shino Aburame hizo respingar a la Uchiha. Había optado por quedarse abajo a esperar a que todos bajaran. Hinata era su amiga y era obvio que no se iba quedar en su casa con los brazos cruzados esperando a saber noticias._

_–Vaya amigos que elige Hinata. – Comentó el oji azul tratando de cortar la tensión que se había formado alrededor._

_–Si te eligió como novio... – Agregó el Uchiha, siguiendo el juego a su amigo. Era un intento de hacerle olvidar a su madre lo escuchado pero ningún efecto tubo. Mikoto ahora entendía las palabras del Uzumaki. Si era menor de edad y sus padres no hacían nada al respecto ellos no podían hacer nada. Más lo que más le aterraba era que la herida que había visto en la joven la haya hecho su supuesto "amigo"._

_–Hay que llamar a sus padres. – Interrumpió Mikoto dejándose de juegos. Lo que hablaban era algo grave y sumamente delicado si ella había salido herida._

_–¡No! – De inmediato todos desviaron su mirar a la chica que yacía parada en la entrada de la sala, apareciendo tras ella su primo. Últimamente su padre estaba demasiado ocupado como para decirle esa noticia. No quería causarle más problemas y menos nombrarle ese tema que a él tanto lo había estresado anteriormente. Confiaba que lo sucedido esta tarde no volvería ocurrir. –Arigatou por todas sus atenciones pero ya me tengo que ir. No quisiera ser una molestia._

_–Hina... – La mano de Shino sobre su hombro le indicó al rubio el que no hablara._

_Shino solo asintió lo dicho por Hinata y caminó hacia la salida de la casa, siendo acompañado por Sasuke. Al momento Hinata y Neji lo alcanzaron, despidiéndose y Hinata volviendo agradecer por las atenciones que le dieron. Recibió solo un "ya lo dijiste" de parte de Sasuke, quien cerraba la puerta fastidiado por todo lo ocurrido ese día.»_

.

_. . **. **Días después **.** . ._

**.**

Los argentinos rayos del sol le pegaron de lleno en el rostro. Se estiró entre las sabanas de la cama mientras se daba media vuelta y hundía su rostro en la blanca almohada. Apretó con fuerza sus ojos y volvió su mano un puño mientras dejaba salir un quejido de sus labios. No recordaba haber dejado abiertas las cortinas de la ventana el día anterior.

–Hinata-sama. – La voz de su primó llegó a sus oídos. Sintió como el borde de la cama se hundía y se volteó mientras parpadeaba para poder acostumbrarse a la luz. Se restregó los ojos y se volvió a estirar. Siempre hacía lo mismo al despertar.

–Buenos días, Nii-san. – Saludó sonriéndole. Su primo se la devolvió aunque al segundo desvió su mirar al ver la vestimenta de su prima desacomodada y mostrando gran parte de su piel. Hinata solo se cubrió hasta su boca mientras, de paso, también ocultaba el leve color en sus mejillas.

–En media hora estará el desayuno. – Le dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba con un intento de sonrisa como su prima se sentaba en las ropas de la cama y se tapaba. Se acercó unos centímetros más hacia ella, y decidió proseguir. –Hoy no podré llevarla al Instituto, le pido que le diga a su padre que lo haga. – La Hyuuga solo asintió y él se retiró de su habitación para dejar que se cambiara tranquila.

Suspirando se retiró de su cama y caminó como una genuina "zombie" hasta llegar al tocador. Observó sus cabellos revueltos con una sonrisa y optó por lavarse la cara primero que nada. Tomó el cepillo de dientes y luego de poner la pasta se lo llevó de lleno a su boca. Terminado el lavado de dientes prosiguió quitándose la ropa que cubría su cuerpo al tiempo que abría la llave del agua caliente y colocaba una mano bajo la lluvia y se encargaba de regularizar la temperatura de ésta. No tardó demasiado tiempo en adentrarse y cerrar las cortinas que rodeaban la ducha. Tarareó una canción que había escuchado por ahí, realmente pegajosa, y sacando su brazo de la cortina quiso agarrar la toalla. Más solo suspiró al ver que ésta no estaba en donde se debía.

–¡Hanabi! – Gritó apenada. Esperaba su hermana menor la escuchara. –¡Hanabi! – Volvió a gritar mientras sentía sus mejillas arder ¿Cómo se había olvidado de recoger una toalla? Odiaba molestar a los demás y más a su hermana con el genio que tenía.

Mientras se recostaba en la fría pared y por instinto cubría sus pechos pensó en lo ocurrido días anteriores. Se podría decir que ya se había integrado en su nuevo Instituto. Kenta no había vuelto aparecer y Shino ya se había marchado. No estaba sola, pues tenía a Naruto, Kiba y también podría contar a Ino y Sakura. No tenía demasiada confianza con las últimas pero la habían apoyado en todo lo necesario para que se sintiera más cómoda y solían llevársela para hablar cosas de chicas, de su anterior vida entre otros temas comunes.

Naruto solía ir con frecuencia a su casa a buscarla, siendo acompañados también por su primo ya que éste no le tenía la suficiente confianza. Luego se encontraban con Kiba, Sakura, Ino y finalmente Sasuke. Con éste último se podría decir que llevaba una buena relación, casi como la que tenía con Sakura e Ino. No era muy social y de eso ya se había dado cuenta. Más solía estar muy atento a ella y lo justificaba con lo ocurrido el primer día de clases. Pues, Mikoto, la madre de él, casi lo había obligado a cuidarla y siempre solía saludarla con gran alegría cuando pasaba por su casa.

Como prueba de que era más obligación que sociales tenía que el segundo día su madre, en cuanto llegó a su casa, le dijo que la acompañara hasta la suya para asegurarse de que nada le pasara y Sasuke no le podía decir que no. Podía ver en ella la misma procuración que una madre solía tener ¿Por qué con ella? Pues, Sasuke le había dicho que le había "caído bien" a su madre.

–¿Qué? – Escucho la voz de su hermana del otro lado de su habitación, sacándola de su recuerdos. Sin perder tiempo le pidió lo que tanto necesitaba y Hanabi solo suspiró cansada. Su hermana mayor nunca dejaría de ser tan distraída. No paso mucho hasta que llegó con la toalla en mano para pasársela.

–Arigatou. – Dijo apenada mientras comenzaba la tarea de secar su cuerpo desde adentro de la ducha.

–No es nada. – Comentó mirándose con curiosidad en el espejo de su hermana. –Deberías apurarte, te están esperando nee-chan.

–¿Uhm? – Saliendo de la ducha observó a su hermana con curiosidad desde el espejo. Ésta solo le sonrió pícara mientras le guiñaba un ojo, haciéndola sonrojar.

–Dos amigos tuyos, los que suelen acompañarte a todos lados. – Rió sonoramente para luego proseguir. –Tú no pierdes el tiempo nee-chan ¿Cuál de los dos ya es tu novio?

–¿D-Dos...? – Preguntó confundida, solía ser solo Naruto el que la buscaba en la mañana. Además, aún era muy temprano y a decir verdad le sorprendía que su hermana estuviera despierta. Aunque de inmediato sus mejillas se encendieron al analizar lo último dicho por su hermana ¿Novio?

Hanabi miró a Hinata por el espejo y sonrió al verla sonrojarse. –Eran muy guapos, los dos. – Su hermana solo agachó el rostro aún más colorada y ella suspiró –Cámbiate, uno estaba realmente impaciente.

–H-Hai. – En cuanto su hermana salió de su habitación ella la siguió hasta detenerse frente a su cama.

Con rapidez se colocó la ropa interior para proseguir con la corta falda que con pena igualmente se la puso. Tomó la camisa con algo de torpeza y comenzó abrochar cada uno de los botones. Siguió con las medias y zapatos para finalmente pasarse la corbata por el cuello. Tomó su bolso y con rapidez corrió escalera abajo.

Al pasar por el espejo de un pasillo se detuvo al ver que tenía mal arreglada la corbata. Unos minutos estuvo ocupada haciendo ese complicado nudo para luego sonreír satisfecha al lograr su cometido.

–¡Cállate, teme! ¡¿Hinata-chan?! – La voz de Naruto llegó a sus oídos. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez mientras volvía a tomar carrera hacia la sala. Si bien no era la primera vez que él la iba a buscar aún tenía el mismo efecto en ella, en hacer que las mariposas que solían dormir en su estomago despertaran alborotadas.

Al llegar al comedor vio a su hermana comiendo cereales en un tazón. Tomó una tostada y con prisa untó la mermelada en ésta. No quería hacer esperar a Naruto, conocía lo impaciente que era desde chico y también Kiba.

–Padre no está y te están esperando afuera. – Le comentó su hermana mientras se llevaba de lleno una cucharada de cereal a la boca. Asintiendo ella tomó la tostada en su mano y mientras le daba una mordida volvió a correr hacia la entrada principal. Pues, a su hermana la llevaría Kō, el chofer de la familia. –Espera nee-chan no te has... Ha, siempre es igual...

Ignorando el comentario de su hermana ya que no lo escuchó dio otro mordisco a la tostada mientras sonreía. No quería hacer espera más a Naruto, desde chiquito él no era de tener mucha paciencia. No había cambiado nada aquel rubio extrovertido. El Uzumaki siempre había sido todo un sobre protector con ella, defendiéndola siempre que algún chico la molestaba. Admiraba el que no hubiera cambiado en nada y que aún se siguiera preocupando por ella.

–Gomen por hacerte esperar, Naruto-kun. – Se disculpó apenada, agachando la cabeza y cerrando tras de sí la puerta. El rubio solo la miró con una ceja arqueada para volver a sonreír como solo él sabe hacerlo y comenzar a revolver sus cabellos azules.

–¡Ja! Hinata-chan ¿Te peleaste con el peine? – Rió el rubio una vez más justo en el momento que la puerta se abría. Hanabi, de trece años, salió con una sonrisa y un peine en su mano. Su hermana siempre se olvidaba de su cabello cuando estaba apurada. Para ella Hinata era un caso especial, distraía, tímida y hasta torpe. Aún así no sabía cómo le hacía para sacar buenas notas con lo distraída que ésta era.

–Debes verte bonita para... Uhm ¿Cuál de estos dos es tu novio? – Preguntó la menor curiosa una vez terminó de alisar el pelo húmedo de su hermana. Antes de que, si quiera, Hinata pudiera negar algo ésta rió con fuerza para entrar con rapidez a la casa, dejando a su hermana con las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y con un poco de mermelada en la punta de su nariz. Pues, cuando iba darle un mordisco a la tostada gracias al comentario de su hermana sin querer ésta se fue más hacia delante.

–¡Ja! Déjame ver Hinata-chan. – Decía el de hermosos ojos azules mientras pasaba un dedo por su nariz, recogiendo la mermelada, y se lo llevaba a la boca para luego degustarlo. La morena solo apreció aquello con las mejillas encendidas ¡Que vergüenza! Comenzaba a pensar que el rubio hacía esas cosas a propósitos para hacerla sonrojar.

–Hmp ¿Ya nos vamos? – Una tercera voz se hizo presente, sacándola de su embelesamiento con el rubio. Miró con curiosidad tras de Naruto solo para encontrarse con Uchiha Sasuke. Tenía la misma cara de ogro que portaba desde que lo conoció y parecía estar apurado o fastidiado con lo que apreciaba. El Uchiha, al ver su mirada curiosa solo rodó los ojos. Tenía que aclarar que no había ido allí por cuenta propia. –Naruto se quedó a dormir en mi casa y mi madre me obligó acompañarlo y el dobe la apoyó. – Terminó fastidiado, gruñendo al saber que los minutos pasaban y todavía debían ir por Sakura.

¿Ino y Kiba? Ellos venían solos, nadie los buscaba. Quizás sí Naruto.

–Le caíste bien a Mikoto-san, Hinata-chan. – Comentó el rubio al tiempo que pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y comenzaba a caminar, mirando con cierto brillo en los ojos cómo la chica mordía la tostada que poco a poco iba desapareciendo. –Estás roja, Hinata-chan. – Observó el Uzumaki, sonriendo al recordar que ella siempre lo hacía cuando estaba demasiado cerca de ella. La diferencia era que esta vez no se desmayó.

–H-Ha ¿Si? – De inmediato agachó su rostro ¿Cuántos años tenía? Creía que ya había superado esos momentos de vergüenza y también el tartamudeo.

–Sí. – Sonrió al ver cómo escondía su rostro de él. Hubiera seguido molestándola pero el saludo de una pelirrosa a lo lejos hizo que se olvidara completamente de la ojiperla. Retirando su brazo de su hombro saludó con insistencia a la pelirrosa. –¡Sakura-chan! – Gritó emocionado de ver a la Haruno acercarse.

–Naruto-kun... – Susurró la morena desilusionada de que él se olvidara de ella tan fácilmente. Vio como corría para abrazar a la pelirrosa, quien lo golpeaba por tal atrevimiento, y comenzaba a caminar a su lado dejándola a ella detrás.

No era la primera vez que ello pasaba y ya tenía más que claros los sentimientos que Naruto tenía por Sakura. No hacía falta ser un genio, ya que el Uzumaki se encargaba personalmente de hasta gritarlo. Inconscientemente llevó ambas manos a la altura de su corazón con tristeza. Más se auto dijo que no actuara como una niña, la cual no era. Apenas y veía a Naruto de nuevo y volvía a sentir lo mismo que sentía cada vez que él hablaba con otra chica en su clase.

De pronto se sintió observada y giró su rostro. Al toparse con el del Uchiha se obligó a sonreír, estaba actuando como una tonta. Aunque se volvió a sentir nerviosa al ver cómo éste la miraba con gesto serio, analizándola, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente por la atención que éste le daba. Ya no le avergonzaba pensar en lo ocurrido anteriormente entre ellos, ya que sabía que sus intenciones no eran malas pero aún así la ponía nerviosa los momentos en los que él las analizaba. Suponía eso era lo que hacía cuando la miraba. Cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos y detenerse, ella, solo por curiosidad, lo imitó.

–¿Uchiha-kun? – Preguntó curiosa. Sasuke solo arqueó una ceja por cómo lo llamó pero de inmediato lo ignoró. Veía la desilusión en los ojos de la morena al ver cómo su amigo la dejaba de lado. No le importaba, en lo absoluto, pero era incomodo de algún modo y era aún peor que los habían dejado a ellos dos atrás.

Esa situación era incomoda y solo por disipar la tensión optó por hacer lo que hacía con Sakura cuando actuaba igual que ella por culpa del rubio: molestarla. Además de que ver el rojo en sus mejillas era divertido ó entretenido, al menos para él. Algo adorable de parte de ella que en su vida diría en voz alta. Naruto después de todo tenía razón, ella era diferente a todas las demás chicas que conocía o más bien rara. Por el tiempo que compartía con ella por su madre ya había aprendido su forma de ser.

–Tienes mermelada en la nariz. – Dijo haciendo que sus mejillas en tiempo récord se volvieran a encender y luego el rostro entero de la joven al pasar un dedo por su nariz y llevárselo a la boca. Sonrió al escuchar el pequeño grito de ella y ver cómo se volteaba con rapidez mientras se cubría el rostro. No era algo que acostumbrara hacer, solo lo hizo por hacer. No era de molestar como Kiba y Naruto pero se vio tentado hacerlo.

–¿Por qué t-todos ha-hacen eso? – Dijo apenada haciendo que el Uchiha ampliara su sonrisa al escucharla.

–Hmp. – Soltó el azabache mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y seguía avanzando, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

Podría llevarse hasta bien con ella. No porque le gustara ni tenía otras intenciones, si no que tener el mismo trato que con Sakura. La morena ya había puesto sus ojos en el dobe de su amigo por lo que por nada tendría que preocuparse. Estaría libre de acoso al lado suyo. Aún así era molesto, si no fuera por que su madre andaba de paranoica y preocupada en su vida, si quiera, se hubiera arriesgado hablarle. Pero lo hizo y no le desagradaba, le daba "curiosidad" aquella joven.

La miró de reojo. No hablaba, no sonreía. Solo miraba hacia al frente, donde Naruto y Sakura reían. Él solo siguió avanzando sin perderla de vista ya que su trabajo era "protegerla". Porque sí, su madre lo había obligado a prometerle que la cuidaría y el cabeza hueca de su amigo la había apoyado. Apenas la conocía y su madre ya le conseguía guardaespaldas a la chica porque le "caía bien", y para colmo él y Naruto eran los guardaespaldas.

¿Cómo había caído tan bajo para jugar a proteger a una chica?

Su madre lo había embrujado con algo que hasta se le hacía imposible el negarle algo. Esa era la única explicación. De qué le servía haberle dicho "no" la primeras veces que su madre se lo pidió si a la décima segunda vez un "está bien" se le había escapado al ver la cara que ésta había puesto.

.

.

**.**

No debía faltar mucho para el receso pero aún así los minutos le parecían eternos. Miró hacia al banco de adelante y solo se encontró con una cabellera azulada. Pasó por alto la persona en su frente y dirigió su mirar al par de idiotas que se tiraban papeles pensando que Kakashi no los veía. Suspiró nuevamente mientras volvía su mirar a la ventana.

Un día como todo los demás ¿No? Sí, aburrido y monótono. Más algo logró llamar su atención por la ventana. No era nada de afuera, sino algo que vió por el reflejo: el rostro perfectamente dibujado de Hinata Hyuuga. Frunció el ceño mientras volteaba su cabeza y miraba cómo Sabaku No Gaara dibujaba a una distraída ojiperla quien miraba la ventana. Arqueó una ceja ante lo que presenciaba y se acomodó en su asiento para tener una mejor visión de lo que el Sabaku No hacía.

¿Ya la Hyuuga andaba de rompe corazones? Lo que apreciaba le hacía bastante gracia. En su vida había conocido algún romance de ese pelirrojo y que la recién llegada Hyuuga halla llamado su atención era toda una noticia. No le incumbía, claro que no, solo le daba curiosidad más no se metería ni diría nada. Solo estaba aburrido y ello era lo más interesante que podía hacer. Vio cómo el pelirrojo hacía unos últimos retoques en los ojos de Hinata y luego dejaba su lápiz sobre la hoja para observarla. Miró con curiosidad el dibujo y a decir verdad le había quedado muy bonita, igual a la distraída chica que se hallaba en su frente. Aunque algo logró desconcertarlo. Él había arrugado el dibujo y guardado en su bolso mientras miraba serio hacia el frente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Dirigió su mirar a la ojiblanca y entendió de inmediato la reacción del Sabaku No. Ella había dejado el paisaje tras el vidrio de la ventana para reemplazarlo con un sonriente rubio. No pasó por alto la sonrisa que portaba en sus labios al ver cómo el profesor le pedía explicaciones sobre lo recién dicho y él solo bromeaba.

Hinata Hyuuga dejó escapar una pequeña risa mientras cerraba los ojos y se tapaba disimulada la boca llamando la atención del rubio y el profesor. Sin embargo le restó importancia o solo no prestó atención aquello mientras volvía a recordar recuerdos del ayer. Se sintió nuevamente con seis - siete años al encontrarse prestando más atención de la necesaria al rubio. Naruto era un sol a su parecer y un chico encantador con la capacidad de alegrarle el día alguien y sacarle una sonrisa pese a lo mucho que hubiera llorado. Él tenía ese don, el de iluminar a los que lo rodeaban y ella lo podía probar.

"Naruto ha hecho brillar a una estrella" escuchó un día de los labios de Shino, las primeras palabras que él le dijo para después ser su gran amigo fiel. A decir verdad el Uzumaki la había sacado de su "oscuridad" iluminándola con su sonrisa y ella no había hecho más que seguir cada paso que hiciera desde más chica. El seguirlo había dado resultado, ya que a final de cuentas había terminado caminando junto a él para luego separarse por la distancia. Aunque, bueno, el rubio nunca se había dado cuenta, simplemente un día Kiba se lo gritó en la cara y desde entonces la miró con otros ojos.

Nuevamente sonrió al recordar cuando éste le había preguntado si era verdad, si quería ser su novia. Se desmayó, claro está, pero al despertar y no hallarse en un sueño y ver a un Uzumaki con una actitud tímida solo asintió con una sonrisa ¿Cómo no haberse enamorado de él si indirectamente la había ayudado a darse confianza en si misma, en mostrarle que hasta ella puede valer algo? Fue inspirada por su entusiasmo, optimismo y su determinación inquebrantable para proteger a sus seres queridos y no rendirse ante nada, pudiendo el día de hoy ser reconocida por su padre. De esa forma no tomó el camino equivocado pese que varias veces se lo había replantado, solo siguiendo desde la lejanía sus pasos. Una admiración que había creado su primer amor. Ahora ella podía ser un sol que brillaba en todo su resplandor gracias aquel rubio que reía con fuerza por algo dicho por Kiba.

¿Y la distancia de los años? Pues, siempre que sentía que aquella fortaleza se quebraba lo recordaba a él, obligándose a no rendirse y dejar caer los brazos pese a lo que pasara, como el día del fallecimiento de su madre. Verlo de nuevo, saber que seguía siendo el mismo y teniendo la misma voluntad que la hizo enamorarse de él era admirable. Por eso ahí se veía observándolo como cuando chica, sintiendo cómo esas mariposas coloridas volaban con insistencia en su estomago. Quizá por eso no le había prestado atención a otros chicos el tiempo que no estuvo junto a él, porque aún él residía en su corazón y ahora se daba a luz que no lo había olvidado.

Más eso no era por el mismo lado de él.

Ahí estaba él esforzándose por hacer reír a una pelirrosa. Prestándole más atención de lo debido a la Haruno que a cualquiera a su alrededor. No había que ser un genio para darse siquiera una idea de los sentimientos del Uzumaki, quien se empeñaba en demostrar además sus sentimientos por la oji jade sin tener ningún problema.

Sus ojos se apagaron levemente pero volvió su vista al frente junto a una sonrisa mientras se erguía al escuchar el timbre del receso. Se escabulló de Kiba y demás amigos para seguir caminando hacia la escalera que daba a la terraza, un lugar al cual se había acostumbrado en tiempo récord, siendo éste su lugar de razonamiento o siempre que necesitaba silencio concurría a él.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo seguida por un azabache que la igual que ella evadía a sus amigos. Le había llamado la atención que aquella mirada de ella se hubiese apagado de repente. La vio sentarse en las últimas escaleras mientras se abrazaba a sí misma ¿Por qué ahora se dirigía hacia ella para acompañarla? Interpretó la lejanía de ella cómo si aún no se hubiera adaptado aquel cambio y pese a que no era alguien que se preocupara en los demás quiso "apoyarla" en cuanto él pudiera hacer. Su madre le había obligado a prometer que cuidaría a la ojiperla y la trataría bien. Algo molesto pero él lo había prometido. Además, la Hyuuga no parecía ser de aquellas que pensaran que él tenía otras intenciones con ella solo por acercarse.

–¿Uhm? – Levantando la mirada se topó de lleno con la indiferente de Sasuke Uchiha ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Más al ver cómo se sentaba a su lado en silencio y admiraba lo detrás del gran ventanal frente a ellos solo lo dejó hacer. Interpretó aquello como una especie de apoyo.

En ese tiempo junto a él solo se dedicó a observar a los alumnos que caminaban por el patio del Instituto. Riendo, jugando, gastándose bromas y hasta parejas demostrando su afecto ¿Podría ella caminar de la mano de nuevo con el Uzumaki por ese patio? Sonrió con nostalgia al saber que por más que lo pensara su supuesto lugar en su mente lo tenía la Haruno. Recordó entonces aquella pareja de ancianos en una cafetería donde había ido a comer un día con su primo. Se había preguntado si ella podría encontrar un amor con el cual pudiera compartir hasta envejecer y había tenido miedo de nunca encontrarlo. Más era más doloroso el saber que aunque lo encuentres éste no sería correspondido.

Miró de reojo al hombre a su lado y solo encontró en él indiferencia, con su típica mirada seria. Sonrió al saber que lo que había dicho Sakura de él era verdad. No de que era guapo, no había tenido el tiempo de pensar en eso, sino de que no era lo que aparentaba. Había algo en él que le llamaba la atención, quizás lo misterioso que era ó a su parecer era una persona interesante ¿Podría compararlo con Shino? Quizás, su amigo solía apoyarla en silencio descifrando su animo. Al parecer también era como un libro abierto para el Uchiha o él era muy observador como el de gafas. Como sea, dejó de lado al Uchiha y miró de nuevo hacia el ventanal que daba al patio.

¿Cuánto tiempo permanecieron juntos en silencio? Unos diez minutos hasta que el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó. Él suspiró y ella solo le regaló una sonrisa como agradecimiento por su compañía.

–Hmp. – Parándose bajo la curiosa mirada de la ojiperla metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacar una hoja arruga, entregándosela. –Tómala. – Le dijo impaciente mientras ella asentía con rapidez, apenada por su falta de atención, y tomaba la hoja con rapidez y trataba de alisarla. Él sí que lograba ponerla nerviosa y el Uchiha no era alguien paciente.

–Soy yo... – Susurró la Hyuuga mientras sonreía y miraba el perfecto dibujo de ella. Se veía... Igual. "Genio" quizás sería poco decirle aquel que la dibujó.

–No lo hice yo. – Aclaró el Uchiha mientras le tendía su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Lo había tomado del tacho de basura ya que el pelirrojo lo había tirado ¿Por qué se lo daba a ella si eso no le incumbía? No era un tonto como para no darse cuenta de que su falta de animo fue causada al apreciar la atención del Uzumaki para su amiga pelirrosa. Quería... Levantarle el animo de alguna forma, darle más confianza al mostrarle que ya había logrado llamar la atención de alguien en ese curso y que no solo existía el rubio cabeza hueca de su amigo. Una forma indirecta de decirle que no se hiciera ilusiones porque aquello sería en vano. No había ya forma de sacar a la Haruno ni de la mente de Naruto. –Ya tienes un admirador secreto Hyuuga.

–¡¿E-Eh?! – Sus mejillas se encendieron en menos de un segundo al escuchar sus palabras. Él solo sonrió por su reacción y escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos comenzó avanzar.

La Hyuuga, pasada su pena, sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que él trataba de decirle con aquel dibujo y lo dobló con cuidado para tomar carrera hacia su lado. Llegaron, para sorpresa de todos, juntos a la clase y sin decir nada se fueron a sus respectivos lugares. Hinata guardó en su bolso el hermoso dibujo de ella y como anteriores veces observó al Uzumaki. El Uchiha le había dado a entender que si un chico podía haberse fijado en ella ¿Por qué no el Uzumaki? Quizás uno de estos días él también podría mirarla como antes.

Lo contrario a lo que el Uchiha le quiso decir.

No fue la única vez que compartían tiempo aunque sea en silencio. Siempre que alguien quería encontrarlos no era secreto que ellos estarían sentados en las escaleras de la terraza.

* * *

_Y acá el segundo capitulo n.n_

Espero este capi les haya gustado y no aburrido tanto... En cuanto a las faltas ortográficas, ya me daré un tiempo para corregirlas (n.n)7

Gracias por los reviews a: **h_inashy_. D_attabane-ttebayo_. m_angetsu hyuga_. M_agic ann love_. A_mit Uchiha Hyuga_. L_ilyHime100_. H_eavenly14._** Me alegra que se hallan tomado un tiempo en dejar su opinión del primer capitulo n.n

Saludos!


	3. Tercer capítulo

**G**enero: Romance - Humor - Drama.

**P**areja principal: SasuHina.

***** "Hablan"

***** _"Pensamientos"_  
**  
* **_«Recuerdos»_

**(**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama**)**

* * *

**********G**_ames oƒ_********** F**_at**e.**_

.

.

**.**

**T**ercer **c**_apitulo_.

Con las manos escondidas en las bolsas de los pantalones, ojos cerrados y aire indiferente, cierto azabache caminaba en compañía de una chica hermosa dependiendo de los ojos que la miraran.

Ya se le había hecho común el ir con ella casi a todas partes en hora escolar o más bien en los recesos. Le inspiraba cierta tranquilidad su compañía; su silencio era reconfortante. No era como si nunca tuvieran un tema, sólo respetaban los tiempos de habla. Aunque también se podría sumar lo anterior, no tenían mucho de lo qué hablar.

–¡Hina-chan! – El grito del nombre de quien lo acompañaba llamó por completo la atención de Sasuke. Una extrovertida rubia venía ladeando con desesperación su mano de lado a lado para llamar su atención.

Ino Yamanaka siempre había sido de esas chicas que adoraban el tener de más atención sobre ella, que los ojos de los demás estuvieran ya sea en su frente o espalda. Era la mejor amiga de Sakura y su ex fan, ya que ahora se podía decir que era la de Kiba Inuzuka. Pero aunque podía ser un fastidio la mayoría de las veces se había ganado su amistad. Con todo y su tiempo, claro está.

–¿Sucede algo Ino-chan? – Preguntó Hinata confundida por su llamado y avergonzada por tener todas las miradas sobre ellas.

–Sakura te está buscando, hoy tenés que quedarte. – Le dijo con una sonrisa y tocándole con la punta del dedo su nariz. –¿Eh? ¿No lo recuerdas? – Preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja incrédula ante lo distraída que ella era. Vio quién la acompañaba e inevitablemente sonrió con picardía. –Debes dejar de pensar en cosas de novios y prestarle más atención a tus horarios y obligaciones. Sé que Sasuke-kun...

–¿A qué viniste Ino? – Interrumpió Sasuke al ver el rumbo que tomaba la situación y a Hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas. No debía de faltar mucho para que huyera cohibida si la situación se le salía de las manos. Más por tales insinuaciones, no quería que ella se alejara de él por deducciones erróneas.

–Hng... Siempre tan aguafiestas pero guapo. – Haciendo un pequeño mohín se dirigió a Hinata y la jaló hacia ella. –Hoy a la tarde está la clase de baile, tenés que quedarte. ¿O no lo recuerdas Hina-chan?

–¿Clase de... b-baile? – Preguntó más confundida que antes. Entonces, recordó que Sakura la había inscripto porque ella había comentado que le gustaría hacerlo, más no se animaba. Sus mejillas se encendieron como era de costumbre y rápidamente se arrepintió de haber comentado tal cosa. –Yo no... N-No pu-puedo hacer... – Las mangas del buzo del Uchiha que llevaba puesto fueron presas de sus manos y con nerviosismo miró a la Yamanaka. Sus manos hechas puños escondieron sus labios y se dignó hablar o susurrar. –No pu-puedo ponerme esas ro-ropas...

Y era verdad. No había nada que odiara más que el exhibir su cuerpo y la parte superior de éste. Por esto mismo era que el Uchiha sin dudarlo le prestaba su buzo ya que era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirla. El que su hermana le había comprado al acompañar a su padre no hacía más que ajustarse a su cuerpo además de abrigarla. Si hasta ello le daba pena no podía imaginarse usando un short o un top.

Su timidez se lo exigía y nada podía hacer. Comenzaba a pensar que no estaría mal pasarse al grupo de lectura. Quizás lo hubiera hecho y meditado antes si Shino la advirtiera de que ello pasaría o tal vez él la convencería de algún modo de que bailara y tuviera tal vestuario. Era en esos momento que lo extrañaba.

–¡Por Kami, Hinata! – Gritó la Yamanaka mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos. –No puedes ser tan tímida... – Decía olvidando que allí yacía un incomodo y aburrido Uchiha que estaba a punto de mandarla a la punto del obelisco. –Las ropas que usan son muy lindas y resaltarán tus curvas de tal forma que todos los chicos caerán a tus pies, Hina-chan. – Abrió los ojos emociona. –Yo con gusto te recibiría en las porristas con tu cuerpo. No te tiene que dar vergüenza mostrarlo o aunque sea lo necesario... – Seguía sin prestarle importancia al azabache que con aburrimiento cargaba a la chica inconsciente. –Me voy asegurar de que vayas y te llevaré uno de estos días de compras... ¡Ya sé! Te ayudaré a olvidar tu timi...

–Cállate Yamanaka, no te escucha... – Dijo aburrido mientras acomodaba sobre uno de sus hombros a la Hyuuga. Su falda se subió y desviando la mirada se vio obligado a posar sus manos en su trasero para impedir que tanto él como otro viera más de lo necesario.

–Te equivocas Sasuke-kun. Yo una vez me desmayé y podía escucharlo todo... En fin, Hina-chan acuérdate de asistir, luego te llevaré a mi casa para arreglar tu vestuario y ayudarte... – Seguía hablando cual loro mientras él comenzaba a caminar.

–Me aseguraré de que vaya. – Interrumpió a la rubia. Ésta iba a reclamarle que no fuera maleducado y la dejara hablando sola pero en ese mismo momento apareció Kiba Inuzuka.

La chica fue callada por los labios de éste y el azabache no pudo estar más agradecido por ello.

–Es molesto pero tiene razón. – El Uchiha depositó en el suelo a la inconsciente chica que se removía entre sueños y suspiró. –Debes superar tu timidez, no pesas exactamente como una pluma para que yo te tenga que cargar siempre. – Dijo con voz neutra pero con cierto toque de burla.

En la terraza lograba alcanzar con gozo la total tranquilidad y lo hacía aún más interesante compartirla con ella. Por casualidad, mientras se recostaba en la puerta, miró el cuerpo de la ojiperla y de paso también su buzo. Ya se le hacía extraño que siempre se olvidara el suyo pero ninguna importancia le deba, era divertido escuchar excusas para que él al final se lo entregara. Sospechaba, y algo se lo afirmaba, que sólo inventaba tales olvidos para usar su gran abrigo y con el mismo cubrir su silueta.

–¿Shino-kun? – Escuchó el nombre de aquel sujeto salir de sus labios al momento que se incorporaba y frotaba los ojos.

–No, su reemplazo... – Dijo al aire observándola con curiosidad, llevando sus ojos hacia lo que su falda no ocultaba. Ella parecía aún ida e inevitablemente formó una sonrisa curva. Unos de sus pasatiempos favoritas era molestarla y observar con cuidado cada una de sus fracciones y actitudes. Esa chica le interesaba y su extraño comportar lo divertía. O quizás, sólo estaba aburrido y... No. La quería molestar y ya. –Nunca imaginé que portaras tales bragas.

–¿Uhm? – Incrédula bajó su mirar hacia sus piernas y el aire en sus pulmones escaseó al soltarlo todo en un grito. Sus mejillas se calentaron y con vergüenza estiró de tal forma el buzo azul que portaba hasta tapar sus tobillos. –¡No mires! – Chilló.

–Es mi buzo, no lo estires. – Frunció el ceño al ver lo que ella hacía, escuchó un "lo siento" y suspiró para luego formar una curva sonrisa. –Además de dejar el olor del perfume que usas, lo estiras. – Vio con gozo cómo se sonrojaba y cerró los ojos. –Haces que dude si prestártelo o no. ¿No tienes uno?

–Hai p-pero me lo olvide por...

–Tartamudeas cuando estás nerviosa y cuando mientes... – Abrió un ojo y observó sus labios. –Te tiembla el labio inferior. – Ella se tocó los labios sorprendida y decidió hablar. –Ino tiene razón, y me darás el buzo.

–Yo no... – Bajó su cabeza, hizo un mohín, se cruzó de brazos y, finalmente, miró hacia otro lado. –No sé qué le ves de d-divertido al molestarme. Ya sabes por qué te lo pido... – Bajó su rostro avergonzada e inconscientemente apretó sus senos, en un vano intento de achicarlos o reducir su tamaño.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo la miró con su clásica expresión seria pero demostrando su extrañes en el rostro. Lo dicho por Ino le zumbaba en la cabeza porque era verdad. Ella era demasiado tímida. No le veía nada malo a sus pechos, trasero, piernas, en fin, a su cuerpo como para empeñarse tanto en ocultarlo.

La chica se paró limpiando sus ropas y él la imitó. Se acercó a ella y ante su incrédula mirada llevó sus manos hacia el borde del buzo que portaba e inexpresivo lo sostuvo para ascender y quitárselo. Al terminar tal cometido lo dobló sobre su ante brazo y la miró. De su rostro una pequeña gota de sudor resbaló mientras miraba entre sorprendido y asustado cómo la chica gritaba al entender lo que había pasado y se cubría con desesperación.

–H-Hinata. – Dijo viendo extrañado aquella exagerada acción. Suspiró y se acercó hasta ella, preparado para cualquier reacción de su parte. –Empezaremos hoy.

–No... – Él arqueó una ceja. –¡N-No eres pa-para nada parecido a S-Shino-kun!

Y en la frente del Uchiha una vena resaltó. –¡No cambies de tema! – Recuperó la compostura y bufando le habló. –Desde ahora, deja de comportarte tan raro... Tu cuerpo no tiene nada de malo. Tienes unas largas piernas, tu piel parece ser suave... como la porcelana. – Rodó los ojos incomodo. –Tus pechos son grandes, quizás demasiado, pero están bien. Y tu trasero...

–¡Silencio! – Gritó apenada mientras lo golpeaba con bastante fuerza, para luego cubrirse el rostro. Sorprendido, Sasuke no entendía lo que había pasado.

¿Hinata lo había golpeado y con tal fuerza? No sabía si sentirse impresionado, un estúpido chico débil o feliz.

–Hmp. – Limpió sus ropas y caminó lentamente hasta ella, ya por tercera vez si es que no había contado mal. –¡¿Qué crees que haces, Hyuuga?! – Gritó poniendo los ojos en blanco para luego tratar de recuperar la compostura y superar su molestia. Ignoraba olímpicamente a la chica que lo miraba apenada y con cierto temor. –Sin embargo... – Se aclaró la garganta. –Esa reacción me agradó. Es un paso a superar tu timidez...

–¿Superar mi...?

–Me agrada cómo eres pero... – La miró de reojo, con aquella mirada tan penetrante, clásica en un Uchiha. –Exageras en algunas cosas gracias a que eres muy tímida... Además es peligroso ser así. – Terminó frunciendo el ceño y haciendo que los colores subieran en un soplo al rostro de la Hyuuga. Realmente estaba apenada con lo hecho. Aún no sabía por qué reaccionó de esa forma.

–Pero yo soy así, Sasuke-kun. – Bajó la mirada cohibida. Más sólo fue para ser alzada gracias a la mano que sostuvo su mentón para elevarlo.

–Tsk... – La soltó y desvió la mirada al instante de hacer tal acto. –Lo sé. Pero exageras, tu cuerpo no tiene nada de malo. – Iba agregar que tampoco tenía que exhibirlo totalmente pero lo omitió temiendo por su reacción. –Olvídalo. – Contestó finalmente al escuchar el timbre que daba fin al receso. Sin embargo, una mano le impidió el seguir avanzando. –No te daré mi buzo, sal así.

Un grito fue su única respuesta. La miró frunciendo el ceño y tomándole la mano la jaló consigo, caminando con ella de la mano por el pasillo rumbo al aula, bajo la resentida mirada de los demás estudiantes. Incomoda por esto último, la Hyuuga optó por soltar la mano del azabache y estirar sus brazos hasta unir sus manos en su bajo vientre, cohibida. Y con ese acto no hacía más que acrecentar lo que quería ocultar.

No había nada que odiara más Sasuke que el que lo miraran con insistencia, odiaba tener tanta atención sobre él. Giró su rostro hasta su acompañante atrasada en su caminar y entendió el por qué. Suspiró ante el caso perdido de la Hyuuga y siguió avanzando indiferente. Jamás pensó que existiera una persona con semejante timidez. ¿No podía salir del caparazón de una buena vez? Aveces, pensaba, que la chica extraña que caminaba unos pasos más atrás se había caído de la cuna cuando era chica y se había golpeado la cabeza o simplemente exageraba. ¿Cuántos años ya tenía? ¿Diecisiete?

La edad sólo era un pequeño detalle que no mucho importaba. La gente crecía físicamente, todos los hacían, pero algunos se retrasaban en madurar que no era tan fácil como cumplir un año más.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para devolverle el buzo a la Hyuuga.

–Tómalo. – Hinata elevó su mirar y con un pequeño sonrojo dejó caer sus brazos a los costados. Avergonzada por ser tan obvia y considerarse una molestia comenzó a negar tanto con su cabeza como manos.

–Arigatou Gaara-kun. Pero no hace... – Más éste la interrumpió.

–No tengo problema. – Contestó el pelirrojo, mirando de reojo y con cierta desconfianza al azabache que lo miraba sin disimulo. Portaba la misma expresión pero alguien como Naruto sabría que estaba sorprendido y hasta levemente enojado. ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta. Quizá porque habían pensado lo mismo que él y le habían ganado. –Está bajando la temperatura y puede que luego llueva. – Dijo cerrando los ojos. –Se resfriará, acéptelo por favor.

Todo un maldito actor sin descubrir era aquel pelirrojo y bien se lo repetía el Uchiha. Eso no era más que una excusa para disimular su interés y hacer que Hinata acepte, sin pena. Los curiosos no pensarían mal pero hasta Hinata había notado su intención al apreciar el intento de sonrisa que hizo el pelirrojo.

–Hmp. – Hasta él podía sonreír mejor que el Sabaku No pese a que también le costaba. Aquel intento había sido peor que los suyos. Comparando, su sonrisa o intento de ésta –uno mejor que el de Gaara– le ganaba por mucho a esa mueca extraña.

Sin embargo, Hinata no se sonrojaba con ella.

–Arigatou. – Agachando su cabeza para ocultar el calor en su rostro tomó el abrigo para comenzar a ponérselo. Ignoraba olímpicamente la mirada curiosa que le mandaba el pelirrojo al azabache. A diferencia de la Hyuuga, él sí había escuchado aquel sonido que había dejado escapar Sasuke... ¿a propósito?

El pasillo poco a poco era vaciado de estudiantes que ingresaban a sus respectivas clases. Ambos muchachos se dedicaban únicamente a esperar a la mujer que con extrema delicadeza se colaba la holgada prenda que cubría sus curvas. Por alguna "retorcida" razón el azabache se estaba guardando las ganas de burlarse o insultarla por lo lenta que resultaba hacer.

Era exactamente el pelirrojo el culpable de que se comportara así; algo se lo decía. Pero no le encontraba el sentido y eso era lo que internamente le molestara.

Quizás, su ego había bajado de sobre manera al saber que nada provocaba en la Hyuuga. Él –y no era por presumir– hacía suspirar a jóvenes de su edad, menores y mayores con sólo una sonrisa curva. Pero la Hyuuga era la excepción y eso definitivamente no le agradaba de algún modo. ¿Qué tenía esa mueca deforme hecha por Gaara que él no tuviera?

Haciendo una expresión de resignación se encogió de hombros. Estaba hablando de Hinata Hyuuga, la chica más rara que conociera hasta ahora y toda una caja de sorpresas. Para ella un fenómeno como Naruto era atractivo y...

Abrió los ojos levemente mientras escuchaba el "listo" de la ojiperla. Ella estaba interesada en Naruto, no en él pero lo más importante era que mucho menos en Gaara. Y ese conocimiento, extrañamente lo hizo sentir mejor.

–Vamos, Hinata-chan. – Se escuchó la voz de Gaara, quien se apartaba de su camino para darle paso.

Ese Gaara era muy rápido... Demasiado para Hinata...

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos para que luego adquirieran su normal tamaño. Ahora lo comprendía todo. No era más que la culpa de la mujer que decía llamarse su madre. Ella le había dicho que cuidara de Hinata y como buen hijo que es, lo haría. Aunque le fastidiara.

Para él Gaara se estaba volviendo un peligro. Si bien antes ayudó para levantar el animo de Hinata nadie aseguraba que sólo la quisiera para una aventura más o para...

¡Dibujarla desnuda!

Ese chico era todo un hentai, ahora recordaba los comentarios de las mujeres que estuvieron con él... Exagerados, por cierto. Pero no podía dejar que dibujara a Hinata desnuda, mucho menos que después exhiba ese famoso dibujo. La humillaría y la destrozaría, cosa que también afectaría a su madre y a él. Su madre lo castigaría o usaría su gran cucharón para darle la lección de su vida por romper una promesa, no cuidar de ella. Además se imaginaba a Mikoto llorando junto a la joven, consolándola...

En ese momento, supo que ella también lo obligaría a consolarla y supo que por nada del mundo Hinata debía acercarse a un chico. Ninguno.

Al sentarse en su banco no pudo evitar pensar en Gaara. Quién diría que era un pervertido.

.

.

**.**

–Bien, nos quedamos en el capítulo... – Kakashi leyó sin ninguna emoción el libro sobre el escritorio y habló. –Quince, subrayen para no olvidarse, donde dice "...Los gemidos de ambos resona..." ¡¿...?! – Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego vio a los jóvenes frente a él. ¡Se había equivocado de libro! Ahí era donde él se había quedado. Sonrió de forma nerviosa y agachándose para marcar ese renglón y no olvidarse dónde se había quedado miró a la clase. –Gomen, gomen... Etto... No hay tarea.

Los gritos de los alumnos satisfechos por tales palabras no se hicieron esperar. Siempre que cosas así le pasaban a Kakashi se iban sin nada qué hacer, a cambio ellos no decían que el profesor les había dicho tales palabras de un libro erótico y mucho menos que lo leía en medio de una clase. Eran grandes, sí, "grandes" y sabían todo lo referente al sexo, todos, sin excepciones. Pero esas cosas en medio de una clase, en el colegio o preparatoria no se leían.

Los alumnos comenzaron hablar sobre lo que haría en el fin de semana y Hinata se concentró en guardar apresurada sus cosas. El timbre había sonado y tenía que volver a su casa y salir de ahí antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. No iba a ser fácil, lo aceptaba. Pero tenía que hacer el intento.

Su mochila chocó contra su espalda y apurada salió corriendo. La escena misma de una película de terror imitaba. Miraba cada cierto corto tiempo que nadie la siguiera, sus cabellos azulados obstaculizaban su vista y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a Sasuke y Naruto tomar carrera tras ellas. Los vio chocar entre ellos en cámara lenta, cual caída en un partido de fútbol y aprovechó aquello para acelerar.

–¡Detente Hinata! – Esa era la voz de Sasuke, parecía irritado. Aún así, eso no impedía que ella siguiera corriendo por su vida. Quizás exageraba, pero lo que importaba era que ya le había mandado un mensaje a Neji para que la esperara en la salida.

Miró nuevamente hacia atrás y los chicos se hallaban más cerca que antes. Se asustó. Dobló por unos de los pasillo para confundirlos. Más no funciono ya que el grito de Naruto se lo confirmó.

–¡No puedes irte sola, Hinata! – Gritó Naruto. Al principio no entendía por qué él también la seguía pero eso aclaró toda duda que pudiera tener.

Miró nuevamente hacia atrás y su paso disminuyó al ver al rubio correr hacia ella. Olvidó por completo al azabache y sus ojos se concentraron en los cabellos claros del Uzumaki que acariciaban su rostro y bailaban por el movimiento hecho por el cuerpo. Sus ojos azules la atraparon y su zorruna sonrisa hizo que sus rodillas temblaran, su rostro adquiriera color y su velocidad disminuyera hasta el punto donde sólo caminaba con la cabeza ladeada.

Naruto entendió lo que pasaba, ya lo había vivido, y con esa sonrisa clásica en él la atrapó entre sus brazos.

–¿A que estoy más grande, no Hinata? – Preguntó con total confianza y picardía. Su mano fue hacia la cabeza de ella y la apoyó en su pecho. La besó con una especie de doble intención y rompió en carcajadas al sentir cómo ella caía. Se había desmayado. –Se habrá impresionado por mis fuertes, grandes y cálidos brazos.

–Sí. – Contestó sarcástico el azabache, rodando los ojos. Alguien tenía que bajarle el ego al Uzumaki cuando de Hinata se trataba. Que ella sea especial y se halla fijado en él no quería decir que tuviera muerta a todas las chicas. Por decirlo de algún modo. –Pásamela, hoy no se irá con nosotros.

–¿Por qué? – Preguntó rascándose la mejilla y entrecerrando los ojos. Vio a su amigo subir a la chica sobre su hombro y poner la mano en... –¡Sasuke hentai! – Gritó completamente rojo, viendo la mano que se hallaba en el trasero de la ojiperla.

–Tsk... No grites. – Sasuke miró hacia todos sus costados y suspiró. ¿Por qué Naruto tenía esa forma de pensar? Digámosle mala, sí. Naruto pensaba mal de todo. –Hoy tiene la clase de baile, con Sakura.

–Ah. – Nuevamente comenzó a rascarse la mejilla. –¿Entonces por qué se estaba yendo? – Preguntó confundido. –Tal vez... Está cansada de que la persigas todo el tiempo y quiere tomar aire. – Dijo al aire. –Cerca de Hinata no eres más que un chico más, sólo la asfixias. – Sonrió alzándose de hombros. –Uchiha las pelotas. Ella es inmune al encanto Uzumaki.

–Ella tiene problemas. – Se limitó a contestar con el ceño fruncido. Y los tenía. De vista, timidez, mentales. Podría seguir pero no creía tener mucho tiempo. –Por eso, no le hagas ilusiones.

–¿Ilusiones? – Preguntó incrédulo el Uzumaki, apurando el paso para ir a la par con el azabache.

–Hmp. Es obvio que aún gusta de ti. – Era algo obvio, entonces ¿Por qué ponía esa cara de sorprendido? Con su actitud pensó que ya lo sabía. –Pero tú no de ella. ¿Qué hay de Sakura?

–¿Sakura-chan? – Dejó la expresión de incredulidad para reemplazarla con una de resignación. –Ya intenté de todo, no tiene caso seguir detrás. Mientras sonría yo estoy bien y también tengo que salir adelante.

–A Hinata no le gustaría ser tu segunda opción.

–¿Y desde cuándo la conoces tan bien? – Preguntó suspicaz, entrecerrando los ojos. –Ah, ya sé. – Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Todo ante el rostro serio del azabache, quien se preparaba mentalmente para la estupidez que diría su amigo. –Ella es la hermana menor que nunca tuviste y ahora andas de guardabosque. Uhm... se parece a Mikoto.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos, no tenía por qué contestar tal estupidez cuando la respuesta era obvia. Dobló por el pasillo y de reojo miró a la chica que cargaba. Le parecía extraño que estuviera inconsciente tanto tiempo. La miró unos segundos más y supo que la tramposa estaba despierta.

–Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas. – Dijo al aire, con su rostro imperturbable. El Uzumaki lo miró como si estuviera loco pero poco y nada le importa. Estaba satisfecho con que ella lo escuchara, el cuerpo de ella temblando le indicaba que había oído sus palabras. –Naruto.

–¿Uhm?

–Camina delante de mí. – El cuerpo que llevaba se tensó. –Mira si se le ve algo a Hinata, creo que la falda se le levantó. – Corrió a propósito la mano que impedía que eso pasara y luego de hacer eso cayó de lleno al piso. La Hyuuga había decidido despertar o mostrar que lo había hecho.

–Al fin despiertas Hinata. – Dijo alegre el rubio, levantando a la chica sentada sobre otro cuerpo. El azabache empezaba a creer peligroso estar cerca de ella si siempre un golpe iba a recibir.

La chica se limitó a asentir con violencia y la cabeza gacha para ocultar su rostro completamente rojo. Miró al azabache que se levantaba lentamente y antes de que le diga algo, como retarla, entró con rapidez al salón que había a su junto. Aunque no era la única razón, la cercanía del Uzumaki la ponía nerviosa, sus piernas temblaban y eso la ponía aún más incomoda.

–¡Llegaste, Hinata-chan! – La ojiperla escuchó el grito de Haruno Sakura y girándose lentamente un aura morada la rodeó al ver en que salón había ingresado.

Hinata sospecha que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo o, sino, el encargado de escribir su destino estaba de lo más aburrido. ¡Ahora tendría que bailar y ponerse esas ropas! Se giró aterrorizada e intentó salir pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, ya que el azabache, con su rostro imperturbable y ojos cerrados, cerró lentamente la puerta. Sakura la tomó del brazo izquierdo y no hubo salida al escuchar que su pareja se llamaba Keigo.

.

.

**.**

Había veces, como esas, en las que se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo con su vida. Sí ¿Qué estaba haciendo él sentado fuera del Instituto, en las escaleras, esperando a un chica? Sólo él tenía que hacer cosas como esas.

Había terminado ahí gracias a que Mikoto, madre de los necesitados y protectora de jóvenes indefensas, lo había obligado a volver para acompañar a Hinata y vigilar que nada le pasase. Maldijo la hora en la que se había convertido en niñera aunque... ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? Demasiado rápido como para acordarse el momento exacto. Era gracioso, no recordaba lo que maldecía.

Cerró los ojos pensando que en cuanto los abriera ella saldría pero ello no pasaba. Pensó haber hablado lo suficiente con Neji Hyuuga como para que su clase llegara a su fin, más no era así.

El nombre de ese Hyuuga lo hizo pensar en su charla, incomoda, por cierto. Naruto ya le había advertido de él y que no se mostrara ni levemente interesado por Hinata a sus ojos porque sería observado las veinticuatro horas hasta averiguar sus intenciones con su prima.

_"No sé por qué hace eso. De igual forma siempre va a pensar que tus intenciones no son buenas."_ Le había dicho el Uzumaki una vez y por primera vez pensó que, capaz, dentro de la camioneta negra que estaba estaciona frente a su casa durante ya una semana se encontraban personas que lo espiaban. Miró hacia la vereda del frente y sus ojos levemente se abrieron al ver esa misma camioneta. Vio al conductor alertarse y gritar que vendía helados y suspiró. Sí, lo estaban espiando.

¿Qué tan exagerado se podía ser?

_"Hinata-sama nunca estuvo con un chico ¿y tú Uchiha?"_ Recordar eso hacía que su piel se pusiera de gallina. _"Hmp... Dime ¿La has tomado de la mano o rozado el hombro? Me refiero ¿A qué distancia caminas de ella cuando vuelven juntos?_". No se quería ni imaginar lo que sería de ese chico el día que Hinata llevara un novio a su casa. _"Te estoy observando Uchiha, literalmente. Tenga cuidado con Hinata-sama por su seguridad. Pregúntale al Uzumaki lo que le pasó el día que tocó con sus labios los de Hinata"_. Antes que le dijera lo del primer beso de Hinata había callado por un largo tiempo. Se notaba que ese recuerdo lo descomponía de tal forma que hasta llegaba a ser notable.

Miró nuevamente hacia la vereda del frente y una gota de sudor cayó de su rostro al ver que había otra camioneta de un color distinto pero las personas dentro eran las mismas. ¿Kami-sama lo odiaba acaso?

–¿Sasuke-kun? – La dulce voz de la ojiperla lo distrajo de su lamento interno. Se incorporó tranquilamente y tomó la mano de la Hyuuga para luego guiarla hacia sus casas. Podía mal interpretarse ante ojos ajenos su accionar pero no le importaba, ya que ese era su objetivo.

Ignoró los monosílabos que escapaban de la boca de Hinata y por el rabillo del ojo miró hacia donde antes se hallaba una camioneta, sin detener su caminata. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y suspirar cansado al ver que ésta se había movido para tener la misma distancia de antes con él. Lo estaban espiando y odiaba eso. Se las haría pagar muy caro al primo de la chica de junto por invadir su privacidad.

–¿Sasuke-kun? – Volvió a preguntar confundida Hinata. No se había sonrojado ya que se había acostumbrado a su cercanía pero aún así la curiosidad la invadía. Más, que él se volteara hacia ella para acariciar lentamente su mejilla sí logró que su rostro imitara a un tomate.

–Sígueme la corriente Hyuuga. – Hinata sólo sabía que había algo que no encajaba. El Uchiha había hablado fríamente pero sus fracciones no encajaban con tales palabras y menos lo que hacía.

Él se acercó hasta tocar con sus labios la comisura de los de ella y ladeó la cabeza para que las personas que lo miraban mal interpretara su acción. Ahí les estaba dando lo que querían ver o al menos así lo verían ellos. Entre tanto Hinata miró hacia la camioneta y abrió los ojos aún más sorprendida al ver a Koo. ¡¿Qué hacía él ahí?!

Miró al Uchiha y sus mejillas se encendieron más al ver que él la miraba fijamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza porque... eso se hacía en un beso ¿No? Pues, tenía que seguir la corriente; y sintió a Sasuke sonreír contra su piel. De seguro pensaba que era una tonta y sí, eso pensaba. Hinata Hyuuga como actriz se moriría de hambre.

Se separó lentamente de ella y acarició una de sus mejillas.

–Dile a tu primo que deje de espiarme. – Le soltó con tranquilidad al separarse. –La próxima vez, te comeré la boca Hinata, y no estoy jugando. Le daré verdaderas razones para tener sus ojos sobre mí. – La chica asintió repetitivamente nerviosa, casi con desesperación para dejar en claro que así lo haría.

–Le diré que Sasuke-kun sólo es mi amigo. – Respondió sonriendo de manera tierna y ladeando la cabeza levemente. El Uchiha rió. ¿Rió? En realidad intentó hacerlo dejando que se escuchara cómo soltaba aire y arqueaba los labios.

–Hmp. – Se limitó a contestar mientras formaba una sonrisa curva y comenzaba a caminar seguido de la ojiperla.

.

.

**.**

Al dejar a Hinata se vio tentado a reír cuando el Hyuuga la tomó el brazo y la separó de él con brusquedad. Al parecer ya le habían informado sobre lo pasado hace un rato. Luego se despidió de ella y sin más se dirigió a su casa.

Ahora sólo se encontraba a una cuadra de su casa. No podía dejar de pensar en la comida, sí, porque su madre no le había dejado comer hasta que le dijera que Hinata se encontraba sana y salva en su casa. Y lo estaba, con Neji no había lugar a dudas.

Sin embargo, no tenía que olvidar que hoy se había levantado con el pie izquierdo y maldijo su suerte al escuchar una voz más que chillona.

–¡Sasuke-kun! – Escuchó su nombre pronunciado melosamente y luego sintió mayor peso en su brazo izquierdo. Gruñó con fastidio pero a la chica que osaba fastidiarlo poco y nada le importaba.

Karin Uzumaki era una chica atractiva, cabellos rojos y unas gafas ayudaban a su vista. En casos especiales o siempre que estaba a solas con él se los sacaba y nunca entendería el por qué. Lideraba a su "club de fans" y escribía en su lista negra a toda chica que se le acercase, literalmente. La conocía muy bien y esa mujer era demasiado densa. Nunca llegaría entender en qué pensaba el día que se acostó con ella.

–¿Qué haces Karin? – Preguntó con frialdad y mirándola sin ninguna expresión. Sin embargo, y pese a su voz de fastidio, ella lo ignoró y lo empujó hacia una reja para acercar su rostro al de él. No olvidemos que sus anteojos yacían en una de sus manos.

–¡Que malo eres! – Gritó fingiendo inocencia y apoyando su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha. –Sólo pasaba por acá y recordé que necesitaba ayuda para...

–Hmp... – Cerrando sus ojos con calma apartó a la mujer y comenzó a caminar. –¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, Karin? - Preguntó sin necesidad de escuchar una respuesta.

Indignada, la chica se colocó nuevamente los anteojos. ¿Cuánto más se resistiría? Siempre escapándose de ella y evitándola. Sabía muy bien el por qué de eso. Había otra chica. Su nuevo juguete le decía ella y su ceño se fruncía más al recordarlos juntos, el cómo él hace momentos había fingido besarla. Seguramente para que deje de perseguirlo y pueda alardear frente a las demás.

–Que bueno que no tocó tus labios. – Dijo mirando cómo el azabache se alejaba. Una mano se fue a su cintura y frunció los labios. –Si esa chica te molesta yo me encargaré de ponerla en su lugar, Sasuke-kun.

Terminó por decir para alejarse del lugar. Luego de tal rechazo ya nada tenía qué hacer ahí.

.

.

**.**

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Alguien se acuerda de este fic? (xD)

Acá les vengo a dejar el tercer capítulo y perdonen la tardanza u.u De verdad, muchas complicaciones hay en mi vida... :3

Espero les haya gustado y de ser así que no les de pena dejar un simple pero, para mí, gran review. Es que... _¡Me animan a escribir con más entusiasmo! _Sólo para saber si escribo bien, mal, en qué tengo que mejorar, etc.

Les pediría gomitas de frutilla (las amo :3) pero un review está bien (Creo o-ó).

Gracias por sus reviews y sin más me despido.  
¡Saludos!


	4. Cuarto capítulo

**G**enero: Romance - Humor - Drama.

**P**areja principal: SasuHina.

***** "Hablan"

***** _"Pensamientos"_  
**  
* **_«Recuerdos»_

**(**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama**)**

* * *

**********G**_ames oƒ_********** F**_ate._

.

.

**.**

_**C**__uarto __**c**__apítulo_.

_«–¡Vamos Hinata! –gritó la Yamanaka de forma infantil, sacándole la lengua a Sasuke al terminar de hablar–. ¡No podes estar siempre con Sasuke-kun! O ustedes no serán... –pensativa se llevó una mano al mentón mientras la peliazul hacía notorio su nerviosismo.  
–Yo tengo que preguntarle a Nii-san, S-Sasuke-kun no tiene nada que ve...  
–Ya entiendo. No querés estar con nosotras –dijo deprimida, escandalizando a la ojiperla.  
–¡N-No! ¡No es eso! –negó con desesperación.  
–Actriz fracasada... –murmuró con molestia el Uchiha ante el espectáculo que seguro montaría Ino–. Tsk, ve y ya Hinata. ¿Por qué tu primo no te dejaría?  
–A-Ahm... Bueno, él..._  
_–¡Bien! –interrumpió con gran alegría Ino–. ¡Este sábado con Sakura! Recuerda, sólo chicas._

_Terminó la Yamanaka para luego correr hacia su novio que la saludaba desde lejos. Tal parecía que Hinata ya no tenía otra opción que ir. Sonrió abiertamente y sin esperar por la alegría del momento imitó a la rubia, corriendo hacia su casa. Claro que olvidando al Uchiha, quien sorprendido por su huida le gritaba que parara.»_

_. _

_. . **. **Días después** . **. ._

_**.**_

Como era y debía ser, según Ino y Sakura, Hinata se encontraba con ellas en vez de con el Uchiha. Las chicas salían con sus amigas mujeres y los chicos con sus amigos varones, decían ellas, y tenía sentido. Le habían explicado que se podía salir con amigos también pero que las mujeres necesitaban tiempo para ellas, léase también: una salida sólo de chicas. Sobra aclarar que le pareció medio incomodo escuchar eso, ya que no hacía falta que se lo dijeran. Era inocente, tímida y quizás no saliera tan seguido pero tenía diecisiete años.

Se venía divirtiendo bastante con ambas en el centro comercial. Escuchaba más que hablar pero poco importaba ya que era sabido que no era de muchas palabras. Las ocurrencias de Ino eran tan graciosas como las de Naruto y se escuchaban igual de problemáticas o descabelladas. En cuanto a Sakura, ella actuaba de la misma forma que Sasuke cuando tenía que lidiar con Naruto, aunque con su toque más expresivo y violento.

–Aún no entiendo –comentó al aire Sakura, más para si misma que para sus amigas. Al notar la atención puesta en ella, las miró para proseguir con su habla.–, cómo es que te llevas tan bien con Sasuke, Hinata.  
–Sólo son compatibles, los dos callados –dijo desinteresada la rubia–. Son opuestos pero se complementan. Uhm, sí, algo así. O... –la rubia abrió los ojos recordando algo importante–. ¿De qué signo eres Hinata?  
–Eso nada tiene que ver –interrumpió la pelirrosa al ver a dónde quería llegar la Yamanaka. Eso de los horóscopos lo veía con malos ojos, puesto que en su infancia la había ilusionado ver un corazón entre su signo y el de Sasuke–. Eso es mentira.  
–Pero Kiba y yo...  
–Casualidad –fue la rápida respuesta de Sakura con una vena en la frente. Quizá estaba así porque su signo junto al de Naruto era igual a una cara feliz: amistad. Rara su molestia pero era una molestia. Aveces así se daban las cosas; se sienten pero no se entienden.  
–Sasuke-kun y yo –habló por fin Hinata para poder expresar su opinión.–, sólo nos llevamos bien. Es un gran amigo –terminó por decir con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

La rubia y pelirrosa intercambiaron miradas cómplices y luego de reír decidieron no profundizar más.

Lo siguiente a esa charla breve fue un cambio repentino de tema, donde sus próximos estudios y futuro entraban en conversación. Entre comidas, ropas, vistas y entretenimiento el tiempo voló. Sin embargo, aún quedaba bastante. Hinata no sabía de la sorpresa que le tenían preparada las dos chicas para el final. Tenían la idea de que debían hacer que Hinata se abriera más con ellas y les tuviera confianza. Hacerle saber que no sólo Sasuke Uchiha existía y ellas también eran sus amigas.

¿Estaban celosas? ¡Claro! A las dos les agradaba Hinata y tomarían provecho de ello haciéndola su amiga e integrándola a ellas. Y no era por conveniencia como muchas otras habían intentado acercársele; Sakura e Ino no veían a Sasuke más allá que un gran amigo. No al menos ahora.

Luego de caminar y caminar se detuvieron en una casa de ropas. Complaciendo a su plan las dos chicas fingieron querer comprar dos vestidos de manera casual y animaron a la Hyuuga a imitarlas, a que eligiera el indicado para ella. Como era de suponer exigieron demasiado, nada era perfecto.

Mientras Ino ayuda a Hinata a ponerse la ropa (era necesario ya que la joven no quería portar ropa la cual la "apenaba"), Sakura ya había seleccionado su atuendo para la noche. Nada más que un vestido de palabra de honor corto que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y de un color rosa. Un vestido atrevido con el cual lucía la gran mayoría de su espalda al aire. El punto fuerte de la prenda residía principalmente en la parte trasera y al ser tan corto y no llevar mangas era perfecto para aquella noche, en la cual no haría más de 25º. Se veía preciosa en él y los halagos de la vendedora, a pesar de verse obligada en siempre apuntar su mejor punto, eran acertados y sinceros al decir lo hermosa que lucía.

La siguiente en encontrar lo qué portar fue Ino, cediendo su puesto de convencer a Hinata a Sakura. Al igual que el vestido de la pelirrosa, éste era de palabra de honor pero en color negro. Incluía flecos en su parte baja y era muy elegante y sexy, ajustado al cuerpo. Era el indicado para ella, para chicas delgadas y con un buen tipo, ideal para lucir en una noche de fiesta. Otra hermosa joven más terminó por ser Ino al lucir tal vestido, y los halagos y miradas no se hicieron esperar; tanto de los que allí yacían como de los que observaban tras el vidrio.

–No estoy segura de que esto funcione –dijo entre nerviosa y preocupada Hinata, ningún vestido de allí pegaba con ella. Así al menos lo creía.  
–¡Sólo calla! Nosotras vamos a decir si funciona o no –interrumpió Ino, silenciando de inmediato a la joven y sonriendo ante su obediencia.

Al final, optaron por un vestido de gasa de color negro que terminaba a cuatro dedos sobre las rodillas, con escote O, silueta derecha y mangas de soplo. Era un vestido más bien ocasional, agraciado. Uno que terminó por agradarle a Hinata ya que, además de no ser tan corto, ocultaba más sus curvas; o más bien: casi, ya que sus pechos y caderas no pasaban desapercibido. Y finalmente como accesorio: un collar dorado que llegaba por la parte inferior de sus pechos con un dije del Yin Yang.

Ya el vestido elegido, sólo era faltante el maquillaje. Llegando a una tienda del centro comercial, Hinata sólo permitió que delinearan sus ojos y arreglaran y pintaran sus uñas. El cabello siempre liso de la chica fue víctima de los bucles, y sujetado hacia un costado por una hermosa flor negra mientras su flequillo se mantenía intacto. No hay que olvidar que traviesa la Yamanaka, sin su consentimiento, le insertó un delicado brillo en sus labios, el cual completaba su imagen.

Sakura, con ojos y labios pintados de un suave brillo rosa, contaba con varias pulseras en una de sus muñecas y un collar. Su cabello planchado y un poco más corto se cerraba alrededor de su rostro, dejándola hermosa, tal como ya lo era. Ino, completamente maquillada, abusando del color negro, no hacía faltante los accesorios. Su peinado no varió, ya que como siempre yacía sujeto en una coleta alta y el flequillo a un costado cubriéndole uno de sus claros ojos celestes.

–¡Estamos listas! –gritó la Yamanaka mirando al mismo tiempo la hora en su celular.  
–¡Sí! Y Hinata quedó hermosa –agregó Sakura mientras miraba su figura en el espejo–. No puedo esperar a ver los chicos que se babeen por vos.  
–¡Eh! ¿Qué se qué...? –preguntó la ojiperla con su voz suave y sintiendo sus mejillas arder.  
–¡Ah, cierto! –la rubia fingió tratar de recordar algo y prosiguió–. Después vamos a ir a bailar. ¿No te lo habíamos dicho?  
–N-No.  
–Entonces es mejor que le avises a tu primo "cuida", porque como ya es tarde dentro de unas dos horas nos iremos directo a un boliche –siguiente a esas palabras, Ino le entregó su bolso a la chica sorprendida–. Vamos a la heladería, cuando termines de hablar nos encuentras a la vuelta.

Guiñándole un ojo, Ino se marchó junto a Sakura, dejando a la ojiperla sola para poder hablar con su sobre protector primo. Ahora Hinata entendía porqué tanto empeño en que se arreglara; porqué los tacos, el maquillaje y los vestidos. ¡Iría a bailar por primera vez con amigas, aunque suene ridículo! Y lo peor, lo que la ponía aún más nerviosa, era que no sabía bailar; no al menos en público.

La chica miró indecisa y nerviosa el aparato entre sus manos. Ingresó a los contactos hasta dar con el nombre de su primo y ahí se quedó, sólo apreciándolo. Era obvio que si se lo comentaba no la dejaría salir con sus amigas, como también entraba la posibilidad de que se sumara y se le pegara como chicle en el zapato. Lo quería pero Neji exageraba en algunos momentos y no quería a ningún chico herido por haberla o tocado o chocado sin querer.

Hinata volvió a mirar el número en pantalla y tras teclear un par de veces llamó. La charla tras el auricular no duró mucho y sonriendo se volvió a mirar en el espejo. Se sentía y se veía bien. Sus mejillas encendidas eran el resultado de formularse la pregunta de qué pensaría Naruto si la viera así vestida. ¿Se sorprendería? ¿La halagaría? Una parte de ella lamentó que fuera sólo salida de chicas y el Uzumaki no pudiera estar presente. Deseaba que éste aunque sea apareciera por arte de magia frente a ella ese día y la notara como mujer.

Llegó finalmente donde se encontraban sus amigas y sonriendo se sentó junto a ellas, diciéndoles que ya habló con su primo. Mirando hacia ellas se llevó una cucharada de helado de vainilla a la boca y quedó fascinada ante el primer bocado. Sus ojos brillaron y sin pena comenzó a devorar tiernamente el helado, riendo entre bocados producto de lo que hablaba con sus amigas.

–Mira, allá –comentó Sakura luego de pedirles que silenciaran–. Mira disimuladamente tres mesas atrás de Hinata del lado izquierdo –Ino giró su rostro con violencia para hacer lo que su amiga le había indicado. Sin embargo, con rapidez Sakura la volvió hacer mirar el frente–. ¡¿Qué parte de disimuladamente no entendiste, Ino cerda?! –gritó en susurro.  
–Perdón... –se disculpó con un pálido rosa en las mejillas por su brutalidad. Aún así había logrado ver lo que Sakura indicaba–. ¡Pero valió la pena! –susurró–. Hina-chan, hay un chico que no deja de mirarte.

Lejos de sonrojarse, la Hyuuga más bien se alertó. Miró con cierto deje de miedo a sus amigas y preguntó:

–¿Cómo es? –sin perder tiempo. Las chicas se sorprendieron por tan repentina y apresurada pregunta pero de igual forma contestaron.  
–Es guapo –dijo Ino–, y tiene pelo rojo.  
–Ah... –aliviada, esta vez sí le dio lugar al sonrojo. Si no era quien creía...–. ¿Q-Quién es? ¿Lo c-conozco?  
–Ahm... –Ino fingió duda para agregarle suspenso al asunto. Logrando impacientar a la ojiperla y haciendo reír a la Haruno–. Está en nuestra clase, lo conoces.

La mirada llena de intriga de la Hyuuga hizo que Haruno se apiadara de la chica y le comentara de quién se trataba. Se acercó un poco más a la chica, inclinándose por encima de la mesa, y cuando estuvo a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro le habló.

–Es Gaara –susurró en su oído, riendo junto a Ino al volver a su posición antigua.  
–¿Gaara-kun? –preguntó confundida.  
–En clase es igual –comentó Ino–. Debes gustarle.  
–¿A Gaara-kun? –volvió a preguntar–. No, no. Gaara-kun es un amigo –dijo la ojiperla sonriendo. Él la había ayudado mucho la primera semana a su ingreso y la había acompañado. Luego, cuando ya no había una excusa para su compañía ésta se terminó. Aunque siempre lo saludaba con un cálida sonrisa y ella era correspondida.  
–Tan inocente... –la rubia sonrió–. ¿Y si vamos con él?  
–Pero, ¿no era sólo salida de chicas?

Y lo era; hace unos segundos. Porque al pararse Ino e ir hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el pelirrojo eso terminó. Pero lejos de encontrarse nerviosa Hinata más bien estuvo relajada. Gaara le caía bien y lo que habían mencionado sus amigas no le molestaba, en absoluto. Es más, le agradaba su compañía. Al igual que con Sasuke podía estar junto a él todo el entero día y no aburrirse, sino que sólo gozar de un agradable tiempo. Las palabras eran detalles cuando con Sasuke o Gaara estaba; y no iba olvidar a Shino, su gran amigo a distancia que llamaba a cada no mucho tiempo.

No muy poco después apareció el Sabaku No. Sin embargo, en vez de comer con ellas como lo había creído la peliazul, ellas dejaron los helados y lo invitaron a salir esa noche con ellas; incluida la hermana de éste que se encontraba con él. Era una rubia hermosa, más grande que ellos y por la forma en que vestía, más sus gestos, lucía completamente segura de si misma. Y se había enterado, mientras caminaba junto a todos ellos hacia ningún lugar en realidad, que estaba de novia con Shikamaru Nara.

Ella y Gaara conversaban de nada importante ya que se encontraban más atrás. Hinata no era muy buena cuando de dialogar se trataba pero aún así hacerlo es mucho más fácil con Gaara que con cualquiera, y lo mismo viceversa.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo de pronto Gaara, concordando con ella. Vio la lejanía con sus demás acompañantes y unió coraje para mencionar algo que le venía perturbando desde hace rato–. Luce muy linda.  
–Etto... G-Gracias. –se limitó a decir Hinata sonrojada por el repentino halago–. Ahm, vos también Gaara-kun –terminó por decir en un intento de no quedar mal e intentar devolverle el cumplido pero sin mentir. Mas eso sólo provocó que el pelirrojo riera y las chicas más adelante que ellos se voltearan, de manera disimulada, sorprendidas.  
–Supongo que gracias. –con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa le agradeció. Miró al frente y al percatarse de la atención de más volvió a su rostro neutro aunque nunca se había encontrado más a gusto–. Y dígame. ¿Sasuke? No es que me interese pero siempre está con usted. Es raro no verla acompañada de él.  
–Sasuke-kun es un gran amigo pero hoy me tocaba estar con mis amigas –dijo inocente y con una cálida sonrisa.  
–Ah –escuchar que era su amigo había aliviado la leve molestia de verla siempre en su compañía. Que no se confunda con enojo o celos, sino sólo molestia.  
–Gaara –la voz de su hermana hizo que todos se detuvieran–. Iré a buscar a la salida a Shikamaru. Ino y Sakura me acompañan –las mencionadas asintieron cómplices y le guiñaron un ojo a Gaara, el cual ni se inmutó por el gesto–. Nos encontramos en la cafetería.

Y tras decir esto, acompañada caminó hacia otra dirección. Sólo quedaron Gaara y Hinata parados en medio de la multitud de personas que pasaban el día allí. Bien sabía Gaara porqué ese empeño de su hermana en dejarlos solos pero no alegó nada por conveniencia. No iba a desmentir que le agradaba la idea de estar en compañía de la ojiperla. Y por lo mismo, se obligó a disipar el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

–¿Qué le parece el instituto? –preguntó para sacar tema de conversación y mejor éxito no pudo tener.

.

.

**.**

Se podría decir que juntos recorrieron todo el centro comercial. Hinata miraba de vez en vez la ropa expuesta como también los deliciosos dulces que se vendían. La cara fascinada que portaba gracias a lo último sacó ventaja de la billetera de Gaara que ante cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención se ofrecía a comprarlo para la chica. Las negaciones de ella no sirvieron y agradecida aceptó cada dulce, incluyendo el algodón de azúcar rosado que ahora se deshacía en la boca.

También pasaron por el piso de juegos donde, infantil pero adorable, Hyuuga observó con emoción cada una de las atracciones. El tiempo limitado les permitió disfrutar sólo de un juego y antes de marcharse Gaara le ganó un oso blanco de peluche en una maquina. Hasta el momento Hinata la venía pasando de maravilla puesto que todo lo que la rodeaba para ella era considerado nuevo. Porque sí, nunca había ido a un lugar como aquel. Su padre jamás la llevó y menos Neji. Sus amigos nunca fueron muchos como para organizar tal salida y con los pocos que tenía sólo los veía desde las casas.

Pero por más agradable que fuera la compañía del otro se le hacía extraño, tanto a Gaara como a Hinata, que los demás no volvieran. Habían llegado como último destino a la cafetería porque consideraron que iban a ser ellos los retrasados, no al revés. Pasaron minutos en los cuales sólo callaron en espera de alguien pero nadie apareció.

Finalmente Gaara propuso ir a buscarlos y Hinata decidió ir al baño. En su búsqueda, se le hizo imposible no reír por lo pasado. Si bien la preocupaba la salida a continuación la había pasado muy bien junto a sus amigos. Porque sí, eran sus amigos. Faltaba Kiba, Shino, Naruto y se atrevía a incluir a Sasuke pero no le importaba ya que en la próxima salida podrían estar todos incluidos. Con ellos todo sería el doble y hasta el tiple de divertido.

Podía imaginarse a Naruto haciéndola reír por alguna de sus ocurrencias, Sasuke preguntándose mentalmente cómo había llegado a ser amigo de él y a Sakura golpeando al Uzumaki. Kiba e Ino acaramelados más atrás que todos ellos. Shino a su lado cual sombra y a su derecha Gaara compartiendo con ella de vez en cuando palabras. Podía incluir a Temari y Shikamaru, aunque no podía imaginarse cómo estarían ya que no había compartido tanto o nada con ellos.

Lavándose las manos, Hinata hizo recordatorio de la llamada hecha. No había hablado con Neji por una razón obvia y terminó llamando a Sasuke. ¿Por qué él? Era la pregunta y existía una respuesta: para poder salir sola debía mentirle a Neji y al no saber hacerlo encontró entre los contactos su salvación: el nombre de Sasuke. De inmediato se le ocurrió que la podría cubrir él. Le dijo que era una problemática y sarcástico también comentó que no se preocupara más porque como su niñera se encargaría (aunque con tono molesto) pero aún así había accedido a ayudarla. Le apenaba ser un problema pero no encontró otra opción.

Suspirando y abandonando sus recuerdos salió del lavado para dirigirse a la cafetería. No obstante, alguien le impidió seguir avanzando.

–Shh. Soy yo Hinata –dijo el sujeto al momento que retiraba la mano sobre la boca de ella y la volteaba.  
–¡¿Kenta-kun?! –preguntó asustada, mas el chico sólo le sonrió como en viejos tiempos solía hacer. Una cálida sonrisa que le había dado primero que nadie una bienvenida.  
–¡Por favor, no te asustes! –pidió Kenta cambiando su expresión amigable a una de preocupación–. N-No te voy a hacer nada –aclaró nervioso y sonriente–. Lo prometo.  
–H-Hai –asintió para luego sonreír hacia él–. Pero e-es difícil no hacerlo después...  
–Lo sé –interrumpió–, pero olvídalo. E-Estuve pensando en vos desde la última vez que nos vimos y quería pedirte perdón por lo que hice. Por eso cuando te vi yo quise disculparme. Lo siento –terminó por disculparse al no saber qué más decir. No tenía excusa para su accionar.  
–¿Kenta-kun? –No pudiendo aguantar sus orbes jade bajó la mirada confundida–. Yo no...  
–Lo siento –repitió mientras se acercaba y sostenía el rostro de la chica–. Lo último que quiero es verte lastimada. Perdón, fui un idiota y lo sé, pero nunca fue mi intención herirte –observó a la chica incomoda y alejó las manos de su rostro para rascarse con una la nuca–. Quiero cambiar, Hinata. No digo que no me gustes, me seguís pareciendo la mujer más hermosa que jamás conocí y por eso quiero disculparme por cómo me comporté. Quiero empezar de nuevo con vos y mejorar las cosas, tener otra oportunidad.

Al terminar de hablar un largo silencio se apoderó de ambos. No miraban más allá de los ojos contrarios, demostrando un par vergüenza y curiosidad por la respuesta, mientras los otros lo admiraban reflejando inseguridad y preocupación. Hinata ya sabía lo que tenía y le convenía contestar, y Kenta debía de comprenderla si en verdad se hallaba arrepentido por los actos realizados. No era fácil perdonarlo por muy flexible que fuera siempre. Por lo mismo, bajó apenada la mirada, dándole a entender cuál era su decisión.

–Entiendo que no quieras perdonarme, descuida –dijo Kenta junto a una sonrisa al tiempo que volteaba para marcharse–. También yo fui un idiota si pensé que con sólo decir lo siento iba a borrar lo que hice –ladeó la cabeza hacia ella mostrando sus dientes al sonreír nuevamente, realizando una mueca con la cual se despedía–. Adiós.  
–¡Espera! –con rapidez alcanzó a detener al muchacho sosteniéndolo del hombro. Su naturaleza le rogaba porque lo perdonara, que le diera una segunda oportunidad, porque todos se la merecen, y si él se arrepentía, ¿por qué no?–. Yo... –vaciló y suspiró–. Te perdono, Kenta-kun.

De espaldas, el rubio se permitió sonreír. Ninguna sonrisa cálida o de agradecimiento, sino de esa muecas de superioridad, como si de ganar un juego se tratase. Su expresión cambió y se giró hacia la chica que lo miraba con calidez. Se acercó sin previo aviso y besó su mejilla.

–Gracias –susurró–. No te arrepentirás –agregó por último y finalmente se marchó junto a risas torpes, de esas tan parecidas a las de Naruto.

Lo observó alejarse y torpemente sonrió, una mueca natural y libre de demostrar. Aún así lo que había ocurrido no era bueno, en absoluto. Hinata era muy inocente y perfectamente Sasuke lo sabía. Por lo mismo, al apreciar la escena desde la lejanía, al ver la sonrisa de triunfo del chico y, finalmente, mirar cómo lo miró a él luego con desdén, supo que algo andaba mal.

¡¿Hinata está loca o qué?!

Su amor por Naruto era una cosa, que le hable y le sonría a ese sujeto: era una completa locura. Porque sí, Sasuke lo recordaba. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ese rubio había sido el que la lastimó frente a sus narices, o al menos él lo vio. Lo ahora apreciado evaporó el respeto que había desarrollado hacia ella. Pues había visto toda esa escena donde ella lo ignoraba, él le rogaba y finalmente el chico se daba por vencido, ¿y para qué? Si Sasuke no entendiera la mente malévola: para que la ingenua y de noble corazón Hinata lo perdonara, o eso él imaginaba que pasó.

Hyuuga sonrió sosteniendo un peluche que recién ahora notaba, y su límite llegó. Naruto que se hallaba junto a él, corrió a su alcance en cuanto lo vio dirigirse a ella.

–¿Qué fue eso, Hinata? –preguntó con tono molesto sujetándole el brazo con inconsciente brusquedad. Ignoró el grito de sorpresa de ella y le insistió en hablar–. Responde.  
–Yo... –nerviosa miró los ojos oscuros frente a ella.

¿Se refería a Kenta? Se preguntó y la respuesta no podía ser más afirmativa. ¿Qué más, si no? Aún así no sabía si era prudente hablar, si él en verdad se refería a ello. Kenta quería una oportunidad, quería cambiar, y si se lo comunicaba a Uchiha, Naruto o Neji estarían en completado desacuerdo con su decisión de perdonar. Por lo cual le prohibirían verlo o dejar que él cambie y trate de ser una mejor persona. Definitivamente, no podía hablar.

–¿A-A qué t-te refieres S-Sasuke-kun? –trató de responder despreocupada, aunque su tartamudeo la evidenciaba. Sasuke frunció aún más el ceño.  
–No te hagas la tonta, Hinata –contraatacó y apretó el agarre, alertando al Uzumaki–. Ya sé lo que pasó pero quiero escucharlo de vos. Quizás así te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.  
–P-Pe-Pero... –mas, nada salía de su boca. ¿Qué diría ahora?  
–Hinata –la voz fuerte y seria de Naruto llamó la completa atención de los presentes. Sasuke suspiró y soltó a la Hyuuga para mirar lo que ahora llamaba su atención. Aunque en realidad quería escuchar lo que Naruto le dijera, tal vez ahí Hinata comprendería–. Sabemos lo que hiciste el verano pasado –citó Naruto aún serio, y Sasuke lo quiso matar.

¡¿Cómo se le ocurría al idiota bromear?! Se preguntó mientras sus ojos reflejaban la furia que sentía correr por sus venas tras lo escuchado, más porque esperaba algo razonable salir de sus labios. No obstante, no sólo era Uzumaki fuente de su enojo, claro que no. Que Hyuuga para colmo riera era algo imperdonable. La miró fijamente y ella respingó, retirando la mano que cubría sus risas.

–Hyuuga –sorprendida volvió a saltar–. ¿Qué hacías con ese sujeto?  
–Sasuke... –intentó calmarlo Naruto. Le preocupaba, claro, pero su amigo estaba siendo muy duro con ella. Existían otras formas de hacerla entrar en razón a su parecer.  
–No te metas Naruto –dijo rápido y la mirada amenazadora que tenía hizo que la piel del rubio imitara a la de un pollo–. Ve a buscar a Sakura.  
–E-Está bien –ante la orden corrió de allí.  
–¡Sakura-chan está en...! –intentó Hinata aclararle pero Sasuke la calló ínterponiéndose entre la visión que tenía del rubio. Instintivamente, retrocedió.  
–Habla –dijo, sin embargo, ya pasados cinco minutos la Hyuuga aún no hablaba. Él entrecerró los ojos molesto–. ¿No lo harás? –ella negó y él miró el peluche. Entonces se lo arrebató con rapidez, contempló la sorpresa de la chica y la miró inexpresivo–. Señor peluche morirá si no me dices qué hacías con ese su... –No obstante, la chica no lo dejó terminar.  
–Kenta-quiere-cambiar-y-empezar-de-nuevo-y-lo-perd oné –interrumpió rápido y corrido. Tomó el peluche con rapidez y se volteó para protegerlo del monstruo que casi lo rompe. Entre tanto, Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar.  
–¿Todo por un peluche? –preguntó incrédulo.  
–G-Gaara chibi no tiene la culpa –aclaró infantil haciendo que Sasuke se preguntara qué tenía Hinata en el cerebro.  
–¿Gaara chibi, eh? –Hinata asintió y él prosiguió con la idea de hablar su idioma–. Gaara chibi piensa que si Hinata le creyó a ese sujeto o es porque es muy ingenua o una tonta.  
–Ga-Gaara chibi no piensa eso –hizo un puchero y miró hacia otro lado–. N-No soy tonta. Y si creer en los demás y darles una segunda oportunidad es ser tonta e-entonces sí lo soy.  
–Ajá –soltó sarcástico, fingiendo comprender. Hinata sonrió y Uchiha abrió los ojos que se mantenían cerrados–. Si es eso –miró el peluche de nuevo–, entonces Gaara chibi piensa que Hinata-chan es tonta.  
–¡Eso no...! –Sasuke decidió interrumpir antes de que vuelva a involucrar al peluche. Ya se sentía un estúpido.  
–Ese chico no se te acercará y punto. Si lo hace llamaré a la policía Hinata. ¿Entendido? –declaró y la chica bajó el rostro.

Hyuuga iba a decir algo pero lo encontró inútil, al igual que Sasuke. Éste último bajo el conocimiento de lo terca que era dejó a un lado el tema. Él mismo se encargaría de alejarla de él. No iba a decir que no le interesaba, porque así era: le interesaba. Se atrevía a nombrar a Hinata algo así como una amiga, pues le agradaba. No sólo la cuidaría por obligación, sino que también por su propia cuenta. Hinata necesitaba ser protegida y él, con fastidio pero sin quejarse, la protegería.

Miró a la chica nuevamente y al peluche. ¿Gaara chibi se llamaba? Sonrió ante el conocimiento. Al parecer la estaba pasando bastante bien, y no, no le molestaba que Gaara se lo hubiera regalado. No tenía porqué afectarle, y aunque podría haber puesto el pervertido una cámara dentro del objeto en cuestión ya luego lo resolvería revisándolo, cuando Hinata no mirara.

–Sasuke-kun –pronunció la chica de repente. Cuando obtuvo su atención se atrevió a interrogar lo que la venía inquietando desde hace ya un rato–. ¿Qué hacen Naruto-kun y vos acá?  
–¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –preguntó el azabache alzando una ceja.  
–¡No! –negó con ambas manos, sonriendo nerviosa–. N-No quiero que se vayan. Pero, ¿es porque Neji nii-san me descubrió? –preguntó ahora preocupada, culpable ante la idea de haberle mentido a su primo.  
–No –aclaró–. Aunque por culpa del dobe no...  
–¡Estuvo cerca! –gritó de repente Naruto, yendo el resto detrás de él–. Tuvimos suerte.  
–¿Q-Qué pasó?  
–No te preocupes Hinata-chan gracias a mi actuación no nos descubrió.  
–¿Actuación? –cada vez la chica parecía más confundida.  
–Es una larga historia, una muy graciosa –contaba el rubio riendo nervioso– Neji no se dio cuenta de nada pero igual vinimos para cuidarte y menos mal que lo hicimos –dijo lo último serio y Hinata bajó la mirada.  
–¿Cuidar...? –la pregunta que iba a realizar la pelirrosa quedó al aire gracias a la llegada de Gaara.

La aparición del pelirrojo dio lugar a que todos avanzaran hasta la salida para dirigirse a su próximo destino. En el camino las cargadas hacia Sabaku No referente al peluche obsequiado a Hinata no se hicieron esperar. Sin embargo, Sakura aún no lo había notado. Sonreía forzadamente fingiendo entender lo que se hacía, observando de vez en vez al Uzumaki. ¿Él había ido allí para cuidar a Hinata? Ajena al porqué de sus palabras sus deducciones fueron erróneas, desconfiando nuevamente de los sentimientos que Naruto siempre le gritaba. No se iba a enojar con Hinata pero sentir cierta molestia cercana al dolor fue algo inevitable. Por lo mismo, no evitó borrar la sonrisa de su rostro cuando entró al automóvil de Temari, quien se había ofrecido a llevarlas.

Uzumaki Naruto, al contrario de Haruno, sonreía radiante como siempre, retrasando su entrada al auto mientras miraba hacia las estrellas. Las cargadas hacia Gaara habían hecho que se olvidara de lo ocurrido con Hinata y el buen humor característico de él volviera. No podía dejar de pensar en la idea de una salida doble: Hinata y Gaara, él y Sakura. Rió ante la idea nuevamente frente a Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. ¿Era posible una relación entre él y Sakura? A estas alturas hasta él mismo dudaba. Aun así Naruto Uzumaki no se rendiría.

–Sakura-chan se ve hermosa –dijo al aire mirando hacia el auto frente a ellos que avanzaba, recordando la apariencia de la pelirrosa.

Fuera del vehículo, Hinata mantuvo su mano aún en la manija de la puerta. Las palabras del rubio hicieron que bajara la mirada con tristeza. No estaba molesta con Sakura ni con Naruto por lo que dijo, sino que consigo misma. O más bien: se hallaba desilusionada. Había pensado hace no mucho que quería que Naruto fuera allí con ellos, que la salida sería perfecta si él también estaba incluido. Había también pensado que en cuanto la viera él la halagaría, la notaría como mujer. Sin embargo, él ni se había dado cuenta de su apariencia. No había sido a ella quien miró y elogió. Y a la salida ahora la encontraba lejana a lo perfecto por muy egoísta que sonara. Hubiera hasta salido corriendo de allí hacia ningún lugar en realidad por lo humillada que se sentía. Pero no lo hizo. Naruto la animó a entrar desde a dentro al igual que Sasuke, quien serio le decía que dejara de pensar en tonterías.

–Deja a la luna y vuelve a la tierra, Hinata –dijo Sasuke fastidiado pero mirándola curioso, sabiendo el porqué de su estado actual.

La chica se disculpó junto a una sonrisa de más falsa para Sasuke y se sentó incomoda en la parte trasera junto a Naruto. En el recorrido el rubio no paraba de hablar e insinuar tonterías sobre Hinata y Gaara, diciendo también inconsciente lo bien que Sakura se veía. Hinata no se atrevía a levantar el rostro y Uchiha no se frenaba de insultar mentalmente a Naruto. Sasuke vio tras el vidrio a Hinata nuevamente y suspiró.

–Te ves bien, Hinata –comentó el azabache mirando hacia al frente.

El silencio se hizo en el sitio. Naruto e Itachi yacían sorprendidos y Hinata no era la excepción. Finalmente sus mejillas se sonrojaron y bajando la mirada al regazo sonrió agradecida. Uzumaki también la halagó, sin embargo, Hinata esta vez no le prestó atención. Fijó su mirada en el espejo que reflejaba a Sasuke y contestó con una sonrisa radiante:

–Gracias.

Al parecer la ojiperla se equivocó al decir que esa salida no sería perfecta. ¿Cierto?

.

.

**.**

* * *

¿Qué tal gente? ¿Alguien se acuerda de este fic? xDD

Perdón por la tardanza de un mes, y perdón si este capi tampoco la compensa :( A mí me pareció algo denso y no sé, pero igual dejen sus opiniones ;D. ¡Gracias a ellas yo mejoro!

Gracias por los reviews y bienvenidas las nuevas personas que comenzaron a leer. Y Mei Nara, me leí lo tres comentarios (los cuales me encantaron :3) Sobre cada cuanto actualizo... Cada un mes más o menos, no creo tardar más que eso.

Espero les haya gustado este capi y de ser así que no les de pena dejar un simple pero, para mí, gran review. Es que... _¡Me animan a escribir con más entusiasmo! _Sólo para saber si escribo bien, mal, en qué tengo que mejorar, etc.

¡Saludos!


	5. Quinto capítulo

**G**enero: Romance - Humor - Drama.

**P**areja principal: SasuHina.

***** "Hablan"

***** _"Pensamientos"_  
**  
* **_«Recuerdos»_

**(**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama**)**

* * *

**************G**_ames oƒ_ **************F**_ate._

.

.

**.**

**Q**_uinto_ **c**_apítulo_.

Como toda adolescente siempre soñó por ir a algún lugar a bailar. Su padre se negó a la idea a cómo dé lugar y Neji no se había quedado atrás. Ambos de acuerdo con que aún no contaba con la suficiente edad para tal diversión. Y era verdad, todavía no cumplía sus dieciocho años. Se había resignado a escuchar a sus amigas arreglar esa clase de salidas y, posiblemente, a jamás pisar un boliche. Ahora en el auto del hermano de Sasuke, viendo a unas cuantas calles una larga fila de personas, se sintió ansiosa por el nuevo mundo que estaba por descubrir. Sin importarle desobedecer a su padre.

Cuando bajaron a formar fila pudo escuchar la pegajosa música desde la calle donde esperaba ya en compañía de todos sus amigos. A su lado Ino hablaba emocionada. Mencionando las deliciosas bebidas, los atractivos chicos y hasta advirtiéndole que no aceptase nada que le obsequiasen.

–Están bien, Ino-chan –Hinata rió cuando con gesto exagerado la rubia la haló hacia ella para sostenerla de las mejillas, preguntándole si estaba segura de esto.  
–Lo haces sonar como algo malo –dijo Naruto. Y lo era, para Hinata esto era lo más malo que realizó alguna vez en la vida–. Deja de asustar a Hinata, Ino. Sólo tienes que divertirte. ¿Lo harás, Hinata?  
–¡Sí!

Estaba tan emocionada. Cada vez que avanzaba unos cuantos pasos y veía más cerca la entrada del edificio sentía su sonrisa agrandarse más y más. Ni contar los músculos. Todos tensos por el nerviosismo que la recorría. Tan en su mundo se hallaba que ignoró por completo las risas de sus amigos por su emocionado comportamiento, como si no fuese normal. ¡Pero era la primera vez que pisaba un lugar así! Además de encontrarla graciosa también les pareció adorable. Como un niño en su primer día de clases (desconocido a lo que le espera, claro). Incluso Sasuke y Gaara sonrieron de lado por la peliazul. Aprovechando Temari el descuido de su hermano para inmortalizar aquellas extrañas muecas en su celular. Muchas personas iban a pagar por esa foto.

Entonces se encontraron frente a un gran hombre que sin pedirles identificación se abrió de su camino para dejarles pasar. Hinata se paralizó, ahora temiendo a lo desconocido. Sintió un empujón y por inercia avanzó con sus extremidades bailando. No por la música, sino por el terror que inmediatamente le invadió hasta el alma.

Pronto se encontró con un gran ruido. Música, gritos y una sobrecarga de voces. Abrió grandes los ojos maravillados y se agrandaron aún más cuando un joven, unos años más grande que ella –probablemente unos veintidós–, la tomó desde atrás por la cintura y le preguntó su nombre. Contestó en un tartamudeo haciendo reír al chico que encantado se pegó más a su cuerpo y la hizo bailar, hablándole con una voz seductora que la embelesó por unos segundos. Se sintió medio tonta por el calor de su cuerpo y, principalmente, distraída tratando de averiguar la sensación que le provocó la respiración de él sobre su cuello. Todo sucedió tan rápido que su estupidez aumentó. Alguien la tomó de la mano en el momento que otra tomó su barbilla tirándola hacia atrás. Sin embargo, ella ahora estaba en los brazos de Gaara y próximamente en los de Ino.

–Oh, Hinata –decía Ino exagerando nuevamente sus sentimientos–. ¡Creces tan rápido!  
–¿Hm? –Gaara la miró atónito y Hinata todavía tratando de despertar.  
–¡Y no eres nada tonta! –claro que no, pero ahora se sentía más estúpida que nunca–. Él está bien, demasiado bien. ¡Mira que ojos!  
–¿Está bien que ese hombre intentara aprovecharse de ella? –la rubia miró divertida a Gaara. Hablando neutro y desinteresado. Y sí, él fue quien salvó los labios cerezas de Hinata de ser contaminados por unos, seguramente, cargados de una gran cantidad de salida. Y no era de él.  
–Claro –Ino contestó tomando a Hinata por la mano y llevándola consigo–. Aprovechar. Sí, eso –sonrío con picardía rodando los ojos–. Define aprovechar, por favor. ¿Darle a una mujer lo que quiere? ¿Crees que Hinata no lo quería? ¡¿Cómo no querer un beso de él?!

Esta vez Gaara rodó los ojos. Después de todo Ino era rubia, bien rubia natural. ¿No había notado lo desencajada que estaba la pobre Hinata? Al parecer: no. La tomó de la mano inmediatamente cuando supo que no era seguro dejarla con Ino, y aunque la rubia protestó, usó como excusa el ir bailar.

–¿Gaara sabe bailar? –preguntó Naruto cuando alcanzó a la rubia. Ella se encogió de hombros. Las cosas de las que uno se llegaba enterar.

Apenas llegaron al centro de la pista Gaara le demostró a todos lo bien que bailaba. Él, después de todo, en su aburrimiento aprendió actuación. Sus buenos movimientos fascinaron absolutamente a Hinata, que soltándose permitió dejarse tocar por él. No era nada malo, se dijo así misma, bailar en pareja significaba que se tocarían, donde fuera, donde se requiriera. El respeto que le tenía el pelirrojo era admirable por los ojos de un cualquier tercero. Nunca tocó más de lo necesario. Primera razón: él no era de ese tipo, segunda: no deseaba incomodarla, además de que la respetaba.

Todavía así, sus manos tocaron y demasiado. Sasuke, parado junto a la barra ignorando a las mujeres tanto jóvenes como mayores que le coqueteaban, observó a ese par bailar. Los dos lo hacían muy bien, sorprendiéndose de los movimientos de Hinata. La niña tímida desapreció una vez Gaara comenzó a guiarla. Él no sabía bailar, siendo literalmente una madera. Además, consideraba eso del baile cosa de niñas. Como hombre jamás haría esa acción.

Notó en la luna de su aburrimiento que Gaara se estaba propasando. La tocaba demasiado. Su rostro estoico observó el trasero de ella restregarse en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, lo mismo con las manos de él. Sobre sus manos, brazos y cintura. Otra observación realizada fue la de sus piernas, ambos las enredaban, tocando lugares que no quería ni mencionar. Efectivamente no existía rastro de la chica tímida que él protegía. Aunque retiró sus palabras al verla enfrentar su cara con la de su pareja de baile, a escasos centímetros. Podría parecer que se besarían, pero no, Hinata se sonrojó y leyó de los labios de Gaara una disculpa. A él no le interesaban más de lo necesario las mujeres pero menudo idiota el pelirrojo.

Era notorio el interés de Sabaku No por Hyuuga. En su caso, en el imposible caso que le agradara Hinata de esa manera, habría realizado un encuentro íntimo con ella. Pero qué da. Cada quien con sus ideas y pensares. Seguramente Gaara anhelaba más bien formar una familia con ella. Paró en seco, se sorprendió de lo que pensaba. ¿Sería así de serio Gaara? Tragó grueso. Sí, él era capaz. Decidió intervenir en el baile cuando otro se le adelantó. Le extrañó que Gaara la dejase bailar con ese rubio de ojos marrones. Probablemente debido al hecho de no querer ser demasiado obvio, si bien Sasuke se dio cuenta de sus intenciones con Hinata. Gaara estaba bien entre sus ojos. Que la hiciera llorar y por consiguiente llorara con su madre significaba que el pelirrojo se quedaría sin hijos.

–¿Cuál es tu facebook? –antes de que Hinata contestara, el chico fue jalado desde el brazo. Intentó protestar pero aquella mirada fría lo congeló.  
–Aprenda a lavarse el culo primero –la chica se sorprendió–. No ande ligando con Hinata-sama tan terriblemente mal –tomó al joven desde la camisa–. Tsk. ¿Sabe que ella es recién una niña?

Para sorpresa de Sasuke y Hinata, y de Gaara, apareció Neji Hyuuga. Se armó Troya, fue lo que pensaron. Los nervios y miedos domaron a Hinata que intentó calmar a su primo. Una vez liberado el pobre joven lo primero en hacer de parte de Neji fue sacarse el saco que traía consigo y taparla. Posteriormente, le avisó que en el auto contaba con ropa de ella para que se cambiase. Supuestamente ella tendría que estar haciendo tarea con amigos.

Tarea las pelotas. Amigos y una mierda. ¿Quién estaba corrompiendo a su inocente prima?

Saliendo por la parte trasera del Boliche se encontraron con el escenario de un callejón sucio y oscuro.

–¿Esa es una de sus amigas? –preguntó con sarcasmo–. Y dígame. ¿Le iba a pasar la tarea por facebook?

La ojiperla se hubiese reído de no ser por la pena que la consumía. Agachó el rostro avergonzada y negó. Débilmente sonó un quebrado "lo siento".

–No seas perra, Neji –se escuchó la puerta abrirse y el desubicado comentario. Un hermoso rubio, semejante a un mismo Dios salvador, se presentó ante el par de ojos perlas–. Ya terminamos de estudiar y Hinata es toda una mujer, no hay problema en que esté acá.

Sus palabras fueron una daga en el corazón de Neji que abrió los ojos perturbado. Siendo él de palo y con orejas de pescado, sudando además, trató de recuperar la compostura e ignorar esa casi verdad. Porque Hinata era una niña inocente, su pequeña hermana inocente.

–No soy tonto para creer eso –argumentó tan pronto como pudo–. Tu voz afeminada no puede engañarme, ni tiene comparación con la dulce voz de Hinata-sama –un aura deprimente rodeó a Naruto.  
–¿Así que lo descubriste? –Neji asintió ante la mirada confundida de Hinata.  
–¿D-De qué hablan? –se atrevió a preguntar la Hyuuga menor, avergonzada por la mirada de su primo.

_« En pleno juego de fútbol el teléfono de línea de la casa de Uchiha sonó, haciendo que inmediatamente lo pausara. Miró el aparato con fastidio y procedió a contestar. A su lado Naruto intentaba fusionar su oreja con el pequeño aparado que lograba la comunicación para saber quién era, según escuchaba, la mujer con la que fuese que hablaba. Cerca de unos tres minutos colgó y suspiró con cansancio._

_–Así que no eres tan perra como imaginaba –Sasuke alzó una ceja–. No eres homosexual y tienes una novia –lo pensó mejor–. ¿O novio?_  
_–Te emocionaste –sonrió con sarcasmo. El rubio abrió la boca–. Lo siento, para tu decepción yo no soy gay, y de serlo no eres mi tipo. No permitiré que me beses jamás de nuevo._  
_–¡Hey! ¡Eso fue un acci...!_  
_–Claro –antes de que proteste cambió el tema–. Era Hinata._

_Fue el turno de Naruto en alzar una ceja. ¿Por qué Hinata lo llamaba a él? Como pensaba su relación estaba avanzando demasiado. Para su alivio conocía los sentimiento de Hinata. Bah, más bien su debilidad: él. La atención de ella era la única que le pertenecía a él y no a su amigo azabache. La primera mujer que lo prefería sobre Sasuke. ¿Estaba por perder eso? Frunció el ceño._

_–Es una problemática –masculló Sasuke–. Hay que cubrirla en su casa. Llama vos, te conocen._  
_–¿Y qué se supone que le diga? –dijo rápidamente Naruto, volviéndose azul._

_Buena pregunta. Pensando velozmente se le ocurrió una gran mentira y algo creíble. Antes de olvidársela se la dijo:_

_–Dile que está en mi casa con las demás chicas para realizar un trabajo –siendo Naruto una persona cómoda y descolgada explicó–: ella consiguió permiso para salir con sus amigas, dile que salimos todos juntos a la final. Pero como recordamos que teníamos que entregar el lunes un trabajo y mañana no podríamos encontrarnos decidimos reunirnos en una casa para hacerlo, porque nos negamos a que ella lo realizara sola._

_Naruto asintió, inseguro de acordarse todo ese rollo. ¿Por qué Sasuke siempre era tan difícil con las palabras? Existían cosas más fáciles, pero él siempre le buscaba la quinta pata al gato. Todo por ser perfecto. Al ser Hinata la que se encontraba en la cuerda floja decidió ser serio. Como no contaba con crédito en su celular llamó desde el teléfono de casa a Neji._

_Con sus palabras le explicó la situación a Neji, hablando fluido y confiado. Decirle cuñado era desde ya una costumbre. El problema apareció cuando Neji, ese hombre inteligente, preguntó porqué no era ella quien le avisaba. La excusa fue inventada instantáneamente: estaba ocupada buscando información para el trabajo y no podía hablar puesto que quería terminar lo antes posible, si bien era demasiado largo el trabajo. Al decir que posiblemente volviese pasada la media noche Sasuke se golpeó la frente. Naruto era un idiota._

_Como fue de suponer se exigió la voz de su prima, metiéndolos en un problema. Naruto trató de imitar tanto como pudo la voz de Hinata diciendo un "hola y chau". La frente de Sasuke ya estaba roja si bien, sorprendentemente, Neji les creyó. Naruto supo que sería actor en un futuro no muy lejano._

_–Lis..._  
_–¡Uchiha Sasuke! –los dos amigos se irguieron ante ese grito por parte de Mikoto, medio asustados. Prontamente Uchiha recuperó la postura. Naruto, no–. ¿Qué haces, idiota?_  
_–Jue... –la mirada de su madre le advirtió que no le dijera que jugaba a la play, pero eso era lo que hacía. Naruto reparó en la cercanía que ambos tenían. Se alarmó._  
_–¡Fue él quien quiso besarme! –gritó para sorpresa de Sasuke–. No piense cosas raras de mí, Mikoto-san._  
_–Pero qué dices... –la mujer intentó no reírse. Al ver el ceño fruncido de su hijo lo imitó–. Vete._  
_–¿Por qué? –cada vez más confundido, aunque quería golpear a Naruto aún. Ese idiota no debía decir esas cosas frente a su madre._  
_–¡Un Boliche es muy peligroso para la pobre Hina-chan! –Sasuke abrió la boca–. ¿No me prometiste que la cuidarías? Si algo le pasa será tu culpa por ser su cómplice y mentirle a su primo._  
_–No es mi... –paró en seco. Esa mujer lo había escuchado–. ¿Escuchaste por el teléfono?_

_El sonrojo en ella dijo todo, pero la mirada fue más fuerte que el sonrojo y ésta dijo más que mil palabras: "O se van de una buena vez o no se sentarán en un mes de las nalgadas que les daré". »_

–¿No te dije antes que era una historia divertida? –dijo Naruto al terminar su relato.

Neji, todavía sin creer que su prima le mintió, la atrapó entre sus brazos y comenzó a alejarse con ella mientras ocultaba su rostro en su pecho. Hinata no hacía estas cosas, esos amigos, ese Uzumaki, la estaban influenciando. Pronto tendría un novio, pronto lo llevaría a su casa, pronto se casaría y eso no lo iba a permitir. Hinata aún era una niña, ella no podía tener ningún novio. Miró a Naruto con todo el veneno que consiguió y se marchó con su prima.

Hinata no pensaba en besar a nadie, ella prefería muñecas y peluches. Rápidamente pensó una solución mientras daba marcha el auto.

–Al menos se divirtió –soltó Naruto viéndolos irse. Detrás Sasuke lo escuchaba, pensativo.  
–Quizás –miró el auto lejano–, fue lo mejor.

.

.

**.**

Llegado el horrible día lunes todos tuvieron que madrugar. La rutina era la misma: desperezar, baño, comida y útiles. Finalmente Hinata se encontraba en la entrada de su casa con Naruto y Sasuke. La diferencia llegó cuando Neji se ofreció a llevarlos en su auto al colegio. Aunque se olía la rareza en la proposición, puesto que siempre caminaban, aceptaron por pura y sola curiosidad. El más interesado en los pensamiento de Neji fue Sasuke. El sábado en la noche él se había mostrado preocupado por la inocencia de Hinata. Cosa justificable. Inclusive a él le preocupó la pobre chica que inocente en las manos de Gaara siguió con el baile.

Cuando llegaron al Instituto Neji se bajó con ellos, extrañando a Hinata y aumentando la curiosidad de Uchiha.

–Oh, yo trabajo acá desde hoy –dijo completamente serio–. Soy el preceptor de su clase.

Los ojos entrecerrados en dirección de Naruto y próximamente agrandados ante el desmayo de su prima. ¿Qué mejor forma de tener vigilada a su prima que ser el preceptor de su clase? Desde ahora no pensaba quitarle el ojo de encima, no con esos amigos que consideraba como una mala influencia.

Su primer movida al recibir a la clase fue alejar a los chicos que se sentaban alrededor de su prima. El primero en ser alejado fue Naruto, sentándolo en la punta extrema del salón, bien lejos de todos los alumnos, bien lejos de su Hinata. El banco perteneciente a Sasuke se alejó del de Hinata un metro más atrás. Y aunque el de adelante se hallaba ocupado por una chica también lo alejó un metro adelante. Uno nunca sabía las preferencias sexuales de la gente y mejor era ser precavido. En cuando a Gaara, lo dejó pasar. Cuando tocó el timbre tomó a Naruto por los hombros y se lo llevó consigo para que lo ayudase con algunas cosas que ya inventaría en el camino. Todo sea por alejarlo de Hinata.

Aprovechando la ausencia de Neji Sasuke tomó cartas sobre el asunto. La pobre chica ya le estaba dando pena. ¿Cómo era posible que su primo fuese tan celoso? Consideraba injusto el hecho de que lo alejaran de Hinata por razones estúpidas, y la aislaran de los demás compañeros. Menos Gaara. El chico Hyuuga le estaba dando leña a el fuego equivocado. Al ver a Hyuuga caminar con la mirada gacha en los pasillos, avergonzada por los celos paternales de su primo, la tomó de la mano y la jaló consigo. Pasó por alto la sorpresa de la chica y apresurándose la llevó a la azotea.

–Uchiha-kun –llamó ella agitada pero todavía más confundida.  
–Pensé que te estabas asfixiando –soltó él–. Vamos, respira aire fresco.

Se sonrojó al entender sus palabras.

–Lo siento –como siempre primero realizó la debida disculpa, quién sabe porqué razón ahora–. Neji nii-san está preocupado por mí, eso es todo. A-Aunque exagere un poco.  
–¿Un poco? –el sarcasmo gritaba.

Si bien también estaba de acuerdo con que todos los hombres de ese instituto eran unos pervertidos que miraban demás a Hinata, algunos muy disimuladamente, Neji exageraba con sus medidas de protección. La chica nunca saldría de su caparazón si siempre la protegían y escondían. Una vez el animal fuese domesticado era imposible dejarlo en libertad, y en el remoto caso de liberarlo difícilmente seguiría con vida. Eso pasaría con Hinata si nadie la ayudaba. Entendiendo el porqué de su comportamiento tímido decidió no hacerle caso a su madre y darle coraje a Hyuuga en cambio. Claro, siempre estaría para ella si la situación se complicaba.

–M-Me siento muy mal por Naruto-kun –la voz de la Hyuuga lo atrajo de sus pensamientos. Como siempre su tema de conversación, Naruto, salía a luz. No comprendió exactamente porqué dijo las siguiente palabras.  
–Te gusta mucho el dobe. ¿Verdad? –aún estoico. Las mejillas de la chica encendidas fueron suficiente contestación. Pero aunque se lo diera a entender él quería que tuviera la fuerza para afirmárselo en voz alta y clara–. ¿Y bien?  
–A-Ah –saltó desprevenida–. B-Bueno. N-Naruto-kun... É-Él.  
–Mi paciencia se agota –presionó–. Dilo sin tartamudear.  
–Yo... –su rostro iba a explotar–. ¡Yo creo que lo amo!  
–¿Crees? –nuevamente la curiosidad le ganó.

Hyuuga agachó más el rostro y con una sonrisa de niña enamorada asintió tímidamente. Nunca lo había olvidado realmente. Siempre que se hallaba en el borde de un precipicio usaba a Naruto como sostén, aunque él estuviese lejos. Ahora que lo había vuelvo a ver los sentimientos pasados y la fuerza que él le brindó en un principió volvieron a renacer. Naruto era especial para ella, una persona verdaderamente fuerte y admirable. Sonrió.

–Él –el sonrojo se intensificó y desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, soñadora–. Él fue mi primer beso.  
–¿A los seis años? –alzando una ceja–. Fue tu primer pico, mejor dicho.  
–Y-Y el último –el pensamiento la emocionó tanto que cubrió rápidamente el rostro con sus manos. Una rebelde sonrisa se posó en la cara de Sasuke–. Nunca lo voy a olvidar.  
–Que eso no fue un beso –insistió levantándose con la misma mueca en el rostro. La tomó de la mano y la haló, rompiendo su burbuja de ensueño–. El timbre tocó.

Al llegar al aula, y juntos, Neji le envió la mirada más letal jamás vista a Sasuke. Ignorando los celos del primo de Hinata se sentó en su lugar, siempre estoico. En el transcurso de la clase pensó en la princesa encerrada en el castillo, y en el dragón café que la vigilaba. Entendió que por culpa de ese dragón ella tomó una actitud tímida haciéndola indefensa. Seguramente su vida era como estar dentro de una caja de fósforos. Y el hecho de que considerara el inocente "beso" que realizó con Naruto algo especial era muestra del capullo que aún era y necesitaba florecer. Definitivamente ser profesor era mejor que ser niñera, pero cómo ayudarla.

Primero que nada debía ocuparse de lo que más le molestaba: el supuesto beso de Naruto y ella. Obviamente lo consideraba más importante porque no había probado de nada mejor. De hecho, si él la besaba ahora estaba seguro que sobrepasaría al recuerdo del inocente "beso" de ellos, tanto que hasta siendo anciana la Hyuuga lo recordaría. Abrió los ojos sorprendido por su pensamiento. Ahora comprendía, ella necesitaba experiencia en la vida y él se la demostraría.

El tiempo le pareció tan veloz que en un parpadeo Sakura Haruno se encontraba frente a la clase tratando de guardar silencio mientras todos guardaban sus cosas. Neji hizo que todos callaran y se situó detrás de la clase, justo al lado de Naruto.

–Como el viaje de egresados se acerca y necesitamos dinero para que todo el grupo asista se requiere de una actividad para recaudarlo –comenzó yendo directo al grano. Igual que todos se quería marchar de allí cuanto antes–. ¿Alguna idea?

Naruto levantó la mano.

–Yo puedo vender besos junto a Sasuke –con una pícara sonrisa. El brillo en los ojos de Hinata erizó la piel de Neji que susurró un "Hinata-sama ni lo piense", y próximamente golpeó en la cabeza a Naruto.  
–No digas idioteces, nadie pagará por eso –para gran decepción de la clase, o el público femenino, la idea quedó descartada–. ¿Por qué no una rifa?  
–Cierto –Sakura lo pensó–. Podemos sortear una cena... –antes de que terminara fue interrumpida por Naruto.  
–Que haya dos ganadoras. Una cena conmigo y la otra con Sasuke –sonrió–. Sólo se permite la participación de chicas.

El brillo volvió a los de Hinata y Neji trago grueso. Estúpido Naruto. Lo golpeó de nuevo en la cabeza, y suspiró derrotado.

–No se molesten, yo donaré el dinero.

El tema se cerró y su prima quedó a salvo.

.

.

**.**

Neji tuvo que marcharse para realizar un trabajo para la universidad, hecho difícil puesto que tendría que dejar a su prima sola en la espera de la clase de actuación. A diferencia de la vez anterior estaba realmente emocionada por asistir y aprender todo lo que pudiese. Saber que Gaara se había cambiado a la clase le dio todavía más ánimos.

Sentada en las escaleras en compañía de Sasuke miraba las nubes a través del gran ventanal. Una tenía la forma de un perro, otra de una galleta y la última la de un sapo que le recordó perfectamente a Uzumaki. Naruto era tan gracioso y encantador, y valiente. Lo consideraba perfecto en todo sentido, su cabello, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios. Todo en él le encantaba, la había hechizado. Su primer beso, su primer amor, su primer apoyo. La había ayudado tanto sin siquiera darse cuenta que pensaba que le debía el mundo entero. De no ser por él y por su recuerdo quién sabe qué persona sería en aquel momento, qué tan abajo estarían sus brazos. Dejó escapar una pequeña y melódica risa que llamó la atención de su acompañante.

De repente recordó la cena que podría haber tenido con Naruto y la interrupción de su primo. Ahora suspiró afligida.

–¿Hmp? –al lado Sasuke arqueó una ceja. El rostro de Hinata era todo un espectáculo de la variedad de gestos que realizaba, divirtiéndolo–. ¿Y eso? No te decepciones. Si quieres puedo venderte un beso o regalarte una cena. Da igual.  
–¡¿Eh?! –el chillido de ella medio lo ofendió, medio lo divirtió–. Oh, no, no –sus manos moviéndose frenéticas–. Y-Yo no... ¡No pensaba en usted!

Su diversión se fue en picada. Una gota de sudor resbaló en su nuca.

–¿Estás decepcionada por no poder besar a Naruto? –preguntó. Ella por poco se desmaya, totalmente avergonzada.  
–¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eh?! –sus manos ocultando su rostro. Luego de un tiempo separó sus dedos de tal forma que pudiera espiar con un ojo el rostro de Sasuke–. ¿T-Tan obvia s-soy?  
–Hmp –prácticamente lo gritaba, hasta llegaba a ser molesto–. ¿Todo esto porque fue tu primer beso? –desvió la mirada y susurró–: si se lo puede llamar a eso un beso.  
–¿Uhm? –ladeó la cabeza con gracia y curiosidad–. ¿Por qué no lo sería?

Sasuke la miró seriamente, siendo calculador. Sí, Hinata era una niña con un cuerpo de mujer. Seguramente hasta podría confiar en el mismo lobo para conseguir la dirección de la casa de su abuela. Reparó en su rostro incrédulo por sus palabras. Sus ojos perlas, sus pestañas, sus mejillas levemente coloradas, la nariz pequeña y, finalmente, sus labios color cereza. Cerró los ojos fingiendo indiferencia.

–Eso no fue un beso, Hyuuga –dijo. Apoyando sus codos en un escalón superior tiró la cabeza hacia atrás dejando expuesto su cuello–. Ni se acerca a uno.  
–Si eso no fue un beso –comenzó. Los oídos de Sasuke cobrando vida, completamente atentos–. ¿Qué es?

Abrió uno de sus ojos para espiarla, ella desprendía inocencia. Se incorporó acercándose más al pequeño cuerpo de Hyuuga, quien se sonrojó al instante.

–¿Quieres saber? –preguntó cuidadosamente, su tono de voz levemente insinuante y sensual.

Sin saber las consecuencias de la acción Hinata asintió y, a continuación, su rostro entero ardió.

Por algo decían que la curiosidad mató al gato.

.

.

**.**

* * *

¿Qué están, gente? ;D

Muchísisisisimas gracias por sus comentarios que me encantan, y bueno, me siento mal por hacerlas esperar tanto. Últimamente me enredé con muchas historias, es que me encantaron tanto las ideas que se me vinieron que me dio miedo abandonarlas y olvidarlas D: Así que las publiqué y bueno, ahora voy con cuatro historias ;D. No es tan problemático como pensé, después de todo me encanta escribir n.n. Si tienen tiempo, y si les llama la atención el resumen, léanlas.

Si les gustó el capítulo ya saben qué hacer: dejen un review para que les pueda dar mi dirección así me mandan comida ;D. ¿Qué? (._.)7 Si les gustó por lo menos denme de comer xD. (Yo y mi terrible humor xD)

¡Saludos!


End file.
